The devil within
by noorasaetre
Summary: Se creían dioses pero, al final del día, no dejan de ser unos simples críos jugando a una guerra que les quedaba demasiado grande. (Historias acerca de los mortífagos de la primera guerra mágica).
1. Mansión Macnair (1979)

**Renuncia:** No, no soy JK, no he inventado la historia de Harry Potter y no me lucro para nada escribiendo esto; solo es una forma más de entretenerse y matar el tiempo libre.

Todo aquello que reconozcas no me pertenece.

* * *

_Masión Macnair, Condado de Yorkshire. Diciembre de 1979_

Se tambalea, tratando de que sus piernas reaccionen y le permitan seguir caminando. Todo está lleno de polvo y escombros, un insoportable olor a óxido impregna sus fosas nasales y siente ganas de vomitar.

Ignorando el dolor punzante que le atraviesa la cabeza y la calidez espesa que le recorre la sien, empapándole la mejilla, intenta avanzar hacia la parte de la casa que todavía sigue en pie.

No puede oír nada más allá de un intenso zumbido, pero sabe que tras ella la lucha continua y que el bramido de innumerables maldiciones debe ser lo único que se escuche en lo que, hasta hace apenas escasos minutos, era la mansión Macnair. Siente un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho y al acercar la palma de la mano a la zona adolorida, ésta se mancha por completo de sangre.

Busca su varita para cauterizar el corte, pero no la encuentra, debe haberla perdido en el caos de la explosión. La sangre comienza a bajarle por la pantorrilla, dejando un reguero a su paso.

Está más malherida de lo que creía.

Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para inspeccionarse los daños, debe salir de ahí cuanto antes o la maldita Orden del Fénix la encontrará y su tapadera se irá a la porra. Trata de hacer presión con las manos y continúa su camino, si el despacho de Walden sigue en pie, podrá usar la chimenea para escapar vía red flú.

Dando tumbos consigue seguir avanzando, por el rabillo del ojo distingue el color escarlata de un conjuro lanzado a escasos metros de donde se encuentra. Debe darse prisa.

Algo le roza la pantorrilla, obligándole a detener su huida, al bajar la vista el espanto le surca el cuerpo como un escalofrío. Un cuerpo yace en el suelo, frente a ella. No es el primer cadáver que ve, pero no puede evitar sentirse paralizada ante su presencia. Es uno de los suyos, pero no puede verle el rostro ya que todavía lleva la máscara puesta, aunque no es eso lo que consigue paralizarla, sino el largo cabello negro que se le escapa tras la capucha de la túnica, desparramado por el suelo, sucio y manchado de sangre.

Se agacha y, sin pensarlo, le quita la máscara con ansiedad y dedos torpes.

Siente un tremendo alivio al reconocer a Allan Jugson tras ella, sabe que no debería sentirse de aquel modo, pero no es Amycus. Y eso es lo único que le importa.

Incorporándose de nuevo, usando lo que queda de pared como soporte, reanuda el paso, con renovada energía.

Dobla la esquina y cuando apenas tiene que alzar la punta de los dedos para dar con la manilla de la puerta del despacho, nota como la punta de una varita se clava en su espalda.

—Quieta—Dice una voz ronca tras ella—. Pon las manos en alto y date la vuelta muy despacio—Cierra los ojos con rabia y aprieta los dientes con fastidio, pero aun así no se mueve—¡Que te des la vuelta he dicho! —Insiste la voz, clavándole la punta de la varita en las costillas, provocándole un gemido de dolor.

Resignada, se gira, si tuviese su varita todavía consigo podría tener alguna posibilidad de escapar, pero herida y desarmada sabe que no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Debe de tener un aspecto horrible y, seguramente, polvo y sangre cubran gran parte de su cara pero Benjy Fenwick no tiene problema alguno en reconocerla.

El mago abre los ojos con sorpresa y una mueca de verdadera estupefacción se dibuja en su rostro.

—¿Talkalot? —Pregunta, Lucinda apenas puede oírle—¿Eres tú? —Parece querer decir algo más, pero se retracta. Su gesto de sorpresa deja paso a uno de desolación—¿Eres una de ellos?

Puede mentir, puede hacerle creer que en realidad está allí investigando, que todo es una tapadera, que no tiene nada que ver con las actividades del Lord, que es todo un malentendido. Pero, por muy desesperado que Fenwick pueda estar por creerla, Lucinda sabe que su compañero no es tonto, en el departamento donde ambos trabajan llevan meses estudiando la posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso haya infiltrado a un topo entre sus filas, da igual lo que diga, sabrá que es ella. Aunque no quiera creer que la bruja con la que lleva trabajando codo con codo desde hace más de cuatro años es una mortífaga.

—Supongo que esto significa que ya no estoy invitada a pasar noche vieja con tu familia este año ¿No, Ben? —Dice, antes de dejarse llevar rumbo a la inconsciencia presa del agotamiento, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa socarrona al pensar lo que significará el descubrimiento de su traición para el Departamento de Aurores.

* * *

**Nota:** no me puedo creer que este aquí otra vez, han pasado ya por lo menos ¿tres años? Y la verdad, creía que pasarían más, cada vez que me sentaba a escribir no era capaz ni de juntar más de dos palabras seguidas, a pesar de tener miles de ideas rondándome la cabeza era incapaz de plasmarlas en el papel… Ha sido lo más frustrante.

Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, y por intentarlo que no quede, seguramente sea una patata mal cocida esta historia comparada con los otros fics que he publicado, porque estoy bastante oxidada, pero siempre he querido escribir sobre los inicios de la guerra contra Voldemort y sobre la primera generación de mortífagos. Así que vamos a ellos.

**Importante**: La historia no será lineal, así que abarcará distintos períodos comprendidos entre 1970 y 1981 y cada capítulo variará de protagonista. Pero no va a ser tan lioso como suena (o eso espero).

En fin, que gusto estar de vuelta **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Casa de Corban Yaxley (1978)

_Sala de estar de la casa de Corban Yaxley, Mánchester. Septiembre de 1978._

—La inflamación se irá en unos días—. Dice Yaxley, tras bajarle la manga de la camisa. Rabastan le da una palmada en el hombro y no le tira al suelo de puro milagro.

Barty no responde, se limita a mirarse la marca con expresión impasible, nota como arde sobre la piel y parece querer quebrarle los huesos. Es una sensación extraña. Dolorosa, pero soportable.

—La quemazón pasará también—Sigue hablando Corban mientras se limpia las manos, manchadas de la sangre de Barty, con un pañuelo—. Pronto dejará de palpitar y solo notarás que está ahí cuando el Señor Tenebroso nos necesite.

—Recuerda cubrirla bien—Habla el hermano de Rabastan, recostado contra el marco de la puerta—no queremos que tu padre y sus perros del Ministerio se enteren de te has pasado al lado oscuro—Hay burla en su voz, aunque sus ojos no le acompañen—, sería un verdadero fastidio.

Barty no responde, sabe que Rodolphus piensa que es un crío estúpido que fastidiará los planes de su Señor a la primera de cambio, pero está dispuesto a demostrarle que se equivoca. El Señor Tenebroso no conocerá mortifago más leal y eficiente que Barty Crouch Jr.

Ha nacido para darlo todo por la causa y no dudará en hacer lo que haga falta por su líder.

Rabastan, quien recibió su marca un par de días antes que él, apenas puede contener su emoción y, apartando a Yaxley a un lado, se recuesta sobre el brazo del sillón donde Barty está descansando.

—No puedo esperar a que Evan y Reg reciban sus marcas.

—¡Por Salazar, Rabastan!—Censura su hermano—No puedes revelar la identidad del resto de tus compañeros así como así, es peligroso.

El menor de los Lestrange pone los ojos en blanco ante las protestas de Rodolphus.

—¿Y quién va a oírme? Aquí solo estamos nosotros cuatro, y no estoy desvelando ningún gran secreto—Bufó—Además ¿No deberías decirle eso a tu querida Bella? Solo le ha faltado publicar en El Profeta que Regulus por fin va a unirse a nosotros y que restaurará el orgullo de su familia y todo el resto de chorradas que se pasa repitiendo desde que se levanta.

Nombrar a Bellatrix frente a Rodolphus, en el tono en que Rabastan lo había hecho, nunca era buena idea por lo que antes de que ambos hermanos lleguen a las varitas, Yaxley decide intervenir y se lleva a Rodolphus de la habitación con la pobre escusa de que quiere enseñarle el último artefacto que ha adquirido en Borgin y Burkes.

Rabastan, satisfecho consigo mismo, palmea a Barty de nuevo antes de rodearle los hombros con el brazo, en un gesto de camaradería.

—No le caigo muy bien a tu hermano ¿No?

—A Rod no le cae nadie bien. Es un idiota estirado que cree que el Lord comete un error al permitir que nos unamos a la lucha, dice que somos unos niñatos inestables, incapaces de conjurar un simple Expeliarmus, a los que el Ministerio atrapará en su primera misión—Vuelve a bufar—Lo que pasa es que le fastidia que el Lord se haya fijado en unos brujos recién graduados antes que es su insulsos amigos y nos prefiera a nosotros antes que a ellos—Sonríe—, aunque creo que a ti te tiene especial manía por ser un Ravenclaw—Dice para fastidiarle, revolviéndole su pajizo cabello. Barty le da un codazo en las costillas para librarse de él.

—¿Has conocido al resto de mortífagos?

—No, aparte de mi hermano, Bellatrix y alguna que otra vieja gloria como Yaxley o Nott, no conozco a nadie. Seguramente los conozcamos a todos cuando Evan y Reg reciban sus marcas—Se frota las manos, extasiado—, estoy deseando salir a las calles y demostrarle a esos necios traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias de La Orden del Fénix que no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros.

—Si, yo tampoco puedo esperar—Coincide Barty, acariciándose la marca.


	3. Casa de los McKinnon (1981)

_Casa de los McKinnon. Julio de 1981. _

Marlene yace en el suelo, inmóvil, en una postura un tanto antinatural. Por la comisura derecha de su boca se escapa un largo reguero de sangre, le empapa parte del cuello de la camisa.

Travers no puede dejar de observarla, fascinado.

¿De modo que esa era una de las mejores brujas de la ridícula Orden del Fénix? Pues ha resultado ser más fácil de matar que un simple muggle.

Si Dumbledore cree que podrá siquiera hacerle sombra al Señor Tenebroso con una ejercito de magos y brujas tan débiles como McKinnon, es que está más loco de lo que aparenta.

Por la destartalada escalera de la antigua y cochambrosa casa que los McKinnon, baja un apurado Rowle. Tiene un corte en la ceja y un par de magulladuras, pero no tiene pinta de ser nada grave, tras él se encuentran Macnair y Dolohov.

—¿Todo en orden por aquí?—Pregunta Dolohov, mientras se seca con la manga de la túnica el sudor de la frente.

—Todo tranquilo—Afirma Travers— ¿Qué tal arriba?

Mcnair chasquea la lengua.

—McKinnon había escondido al resto de su familia en la guardilla—Aclara—, pero los hechizos de contención no les sirvieron para nada... Aunque bueno—Continúa, mirando a Rowle con burla, incapaz de contener una pequeña carcajada—, La vieja arpía logró darle una buena paliza a Thorfinn, quién lo hubiera dicho del pellejo arrugado.

El aludido gruñe por lo bajo, pero no hace ningún comentario al respeto.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo de utilidad?

—Nada—Confiesa Macnair—Hemos puesto todas la habitaciones patas a arriba pero no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada acerca de donde pueden esconderse los demás miembros de Orden o donde tiene su maldito cuartel general.

—Al Lord no le hará mucha gracia.

—Pero con la muerte de todos los McKinnon estará encantado.

—Menos ramas que podar del podrido árbol en el que se ha convertido nuestro mundo—Celebra, mientras se cuela en la cocina y empieza a rebuscar en los armarios, en busca de Circe sabe qué.

—Debemos irnos ya—Declara Rowle, un tanto nervioso—Antes de que lográsemos tumbarlos a todos me pareció ver que enviaban algún tipo de señal para la Orden.

—Es cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el lugar se llene de aurores—Opina Dolohov, al que se ve un tanto fatigado.

—Bueno, podría ser divertido—Comenta Travers, fantaseando con la idea de comenzar otra batalla en cualquier momento.

—Las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso eran claras—Le reprime Dolohov—. Encargarnos de los McKinnon, buscar información de utilidad y largarnos. No queremos formar ningún escándalo y que el pánico se apodere de las calles, sabes de sobra que eso no nos beneficiaría ahora mismo.

Macnair aprovecha ese momento para salir de la cocina, tiene una chocolatina en la boca y lleva un paquete de galletas bajo el brazo.

—¿Qué? —Espeta ante las miradas de reproche de los demás—Sabéis que las misiones siempre me dan hambre.

—Asegúrate de que no nos dejamos nada—Apremia Dolohov, ignorando la reciente interrupción— Thorfinn tiene razón, abandonemos este antro, informemos al Lord de cómo ha ido la misión y vayamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla a Cabeza de Puerco para celebrarlo.

Travers se fija en los bajos de su túnica, están manchados de sangre, deberá pasar por su casa a cambiarse y ordenarles a los elfos que eliminen cualquier prueba, no procede que el Ministerio le relacione con lo que acaba de suceder en aquella casa.

—¿Has conjurado la Marca? —Le pregunta Antonin a Macnair.

—Joder, me había olvidado.

—Pues deja de zampar y acompáñame a fuera a encargarnos de ello—Ordena de malas maneras—Por las barbas de Merlín—Se lamenta, mientras arrastra a Macnair por las solapas de la túnica tras él—, voy demasiado mayor ya para esto.

* * *

**Nota**: Hola, a ver ya sabía yo que a JK las matemáticas y cuadrar las fechas en el Potterverso no se le daba muy bien, pero ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los Fundadores de Hogwarts! Ahora que me he puesto a investigar para seguir el canon sobre las muertes, peleas, bajas, batallas y demás de la guerra me ha quedado más que claro. Menudo caos mental tengo. Así que si veis que os bailan algunas fechas que no os sorprenda. Yo intentaré que aquí todo cuadre.

Por cierto si visitáis mi página en 8tracks: /nooramilkyway veréis que he subido 2 playlist del fic.

**¿Un review?**


	4. Calle de la Hilandera (1978)

_Calle de la Hilandera. Cokeworth. Noviembre de 1978._

Rabastan tenía el costado izquierdo manchado de sangre, su cara, pálida y grisácea, tenía un profundo corte que bajaba desde la base de su ojo derecho y se perdía hasta la el final de su cuello. El muchacho no dejaba de convulsionar y entre sus párpados sólo se veían dos estrechas franjas blancas de globo ocular.

Barty y Evan le sujetan con fuerza los hombros, intentando frenar las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Regulus, al que se le había ocurrido acudir a Severus Snape en busca de ayuda, estaba intentando en ese momento desgarrar la camisa de su amigo para poder apreciar con más claridad las zonas dañadas.

Snape estaba trasteando entre sus cacharros de pociones mientras tanto, buscando el modo de hacerse cargo de las heridas de Lestrange.

—Date prisa Snape—Rogó Barty. También tenía un corte bastante feo en su barbilla, pero era evidente que ni se había percatado de ello, toda su atención estaba puesta en Rabastan.

—Hago lo que puedo Crouch—Se defendió, entre dientes—. No contaba con que cuatro maníacos me despertasen en mitad de la madrugada para jugar a los sanadores…¡Aquí está! —Celebró, alzando una pequeña botella de cristal con un líquido oscuro dentro.

—¿Crees que estaba entre mis planes venir a este mugroso barrio muggle con mi mejor amigo desangrándose? —Espetó, soltando a Rabastan y plantándose en dos zancadas frente a Severus—No me fío de ti ni un pelo. Si no fuera porque no podemos ir a San Mungo y por que Reg cree que vales para algo más que no sea incordiar, ni por todo el oro del mundo estaría aquí.

—Yo también te aprecio, Crouch—Respondió el otro, con una mueca de aburrimiento— Y ahora deja de hacer el imbécil, quítate del medio y déjame salvarle la vida a Lestrange—Le apartó de un empujón—, Black enséñame las heridas—Pidió, inclinándose sobre el pecho descubierto de Rabastan, analizando sus lesiones con fría expresión.

—¿Deberíamos avisar a Rodolphus? —Le susurró Evan a Regulus al tiempo que Severus abría un pequeño vial que rezaba "esencia de díctamo".

—No, Rabastan nos cortaría las pelotas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Snape? —Preguntó Barty, a la defensiva, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Déjale trabajar—Mandó Regulus, poniéndole a su amigo una mano en el pecho y alejándole del otro brujo—. Sé que estás cabreado pero deja de pagarlo con Snape, es de los nuestros y Rabastan le necesita—Advirtió con seriedad.

A su vez Snape vertió tres gotas de poción en cada una de las sangrantes heridas de Rabastan, un humo verdoso salió desde el interior de los cortes y, cuando este se hubo disipado, habían dejado de sangrar. El torso del chico pasó a tener el aspecto de una herida de varios días, y una fina capa de piel nueva cubría lo que momentos antes era carne viva.

—¡Uau! —Exclamó Evan, impresionado.

Snape satisfecho consigo mismo le dedico al grupo una sonrisa altiva.

—Llevadle a la habitación del final del pasillo a descansar—Ordenó—. Tiene que recuperar fuerzas antes de que volváis a desapareceros—Miró a Barty, con burla—. Parece que vais a tener que pasar en este mugroso barrio muggle más tiempo del planeado.

—Barty, acaba de salvarle la vida a Rab—Le recordó Evan por lo bajo al ver a su compañero apretar los puños contra su costado.

—¿Las heridas están curadas? —Preguntó Regulus.

—Las del pecho y costado sanarán, será como si nunca le hubiese alcanzado ningún hechizo perola del rostro…—Snape hizo una pausa—Le quedará cicatriz. Es una zona más delicada y temo que si practico algún hechizo de curación a mayores podría afectarle al ojo—Se cruzó de brazos, esperando algún reproche.

—No te preocupes Severus, has hecho lo que debías hacer. Esto seguro de que en cuanto despierte Rabastan te lo agradecerá—Respondió Regulus, antes de que se le ocurriese a Barty saltar de nuevo. Entendía que el chico estuviese alterado y preocupado por Rabastan pero debía centrar su enojo en la Orden del Fénix, que eran los responsables de su estado, no en Snape—Evan, Barty, subidle a la habitación.

Con cuidado los chicos cargaron a Rabastan por las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape.

Ya a solas con Regulus el joven aprovecho para preguntarle que diantres había sucedido.

—Nos descubrieron merodeando los alrededores de Hogsmade—Relató, dejándose caer contra uno de los mullidos sillones de la salita—. De la nada estábamos rodeados. Era la Orden del Fénix—Snape le sirvió una copa de Whiskey de Fuego, Regulus la bebió de golpe sin muchos miramientos.

—¿Tu hermano? —Dijo el otro brujo, no sin cierto retintín, quizás buscando provocar a Regulus o quizás por la animadversión que sentía hacia Sirius Black. Regulus no lo sabía.

Sin embargo, si las miradas matasen, Snape estaría ya más que enterrado.

—No.

—¿Reconocisteis a alguno?

—Los Prewett—Alzó el vaso, pidiéndole a Snape que le sirviese más bebida—También estaba Moody cómo no, ese viejo chiflado no se pierde una—Bebió de nuevo—, pero creo que Evan consiguió hacerle un buen tajo en la pierna antes de salir de allí—Sonrió, esa media sonrisa suya tan característica que solía dibujársele inconscientemente al hablar de Rosier—, tiene buena mano con las artes oscuras, así que dudo que pueda arreglárselas con unas gotitas de díctamo—Se recostó contra el respaldo, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando escapar toda la tensión que había estado acumulando hasta el momento.

—¿Por qué decidiste traerle hasta aquí y no acudir a Meadowes? —Snape se sirvió otra copa—. En fin, es aprendiz de sanadora ¿no? Yo solo soy el experto en pociones, ella podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Black bufó por lo bajo.

—Sé que en verdad no estás menospreciando tus conocimientos Severus y lo único que quieres es que los alabe. Has salvado a Rab y sabes de sobra que es una deuda que no olvidará—Alzó la cabeza—Además si hubiésemos acudido a Dorcas, Rabastan nos cruciaría el culo por permitirle verle así.

Snape se levantó de golpe.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir, que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que os presentaseis aquí dispuestos a echar mi puerta abajo—Le miró de arriba abajo—. Podéis pasar la noche aquí si queréis, mañana volveré a examinar a Lestrange y si ya está mejor podréis largaros.

Regulus volvió a acomodarse en el sillón.

—Gracias—Le murmuró.

—Lo que sea, pero en serio Black, acudid a Meadowes a la próxima. El ego de Lestrange podrá soportarlo.

No hubo respuesta, Regulus estaba ya roncando antes de que Snape terminase siquiera la frase.

* * *

**Nota:** A pesar de que en los libros se nombra que Snape solía juntarse en el colegio con Rosier, en mi canon mental tiene sentido que haga mejores migas con Regulus antes que con los demás.

Nombro en este cap. a Dorcas Meadowes por primera vez, sabemos que era miembro de la O.F y que el propio Voldemort fue quién acabó con ella, así que para mí lo más lógico es que Dorcas fuese una espía y Voldy acabase descubriéndolo. Hablaremos de eso más adelante.

¿Nos leemos en los reviews?


	5. Departamento de Aurores (1973)

_Departamento de Aurores. Ministerio de Magia, Londres. Abril de 1973._

Cuando Benjy recibió la noticia de que su nueva compañera sería una bruja recién salida de la academia, puso el grito en el cielo. No sabía en que narices estaría pensando Alastor al emparejarle con una cría sin experiencia de campo ninguna en plena guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus lacayos, el cuerpo tenía otras prioridades y él no tenía tiempo que perder ejerciendo de niñera.

En su papel como miembro de la Orden del Fénix había demostrado que se entendía estupendamente con Caradoc Dearborn ¿Por qué Alastor no le convertía a él en su compañero?

Con Doc a su lado, Benjy estaría más tranquilo que con esa tal Talkalot. Alice insistía en que no debía juzgar a la auror sin conocerla primero, seguro que era más que competente si Moody la había escogido para patrullar con él. Pero él no estaba tan seguro, no se fiaba de una novata.

Al principio Benjy no las tenía todas consigo.

Talkalot era una bruja alta, de piel casi tan oscura como la del propio Benjy, pelo rizado y amplia sonrisa. Como su propio apellido indicaba, hablaba demasiado y no había quien pudiese hacerla callar. Y, aún por encima, era una sabelotodo. Resultó ser la graduada con mejor nota de su promoción en la academia, quedándose solamente a tres puntos de conseguir la misma calificación que Theseus Scamander, uno de los aurores más emblemáticos que habían pasado por la oficina.

Su mesa siempre estaba hecha un desastre y sus actuaciones en las misiones eran bastante caóticas, pues se dejaba llevar demasiado por la impulsividad propia de su juventud.

Pero a su pesar, era bastante eficiente y, tras los primeros meses juntos como compañeros, Benjy tuvo que reconocer que la muchacha no era tan terrible.

Le había salvado el culo en más de una ocasión y había sido clave en la detención de Amycus Carrow el mes pasado.

Que sí, el cabrón había conseguido escaparse cuando iban a trasladarlo a Azkaban, pero al menos gracias a Talkalot habían logrado interrogarle y relacionarle con la desaparición de una familia muggle a las afueras de Bristol.

—Novata—La llamó, acercándose a su mesa—. Voy a bajar a la cafetería a por un café ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Mejor te acompaño—Dijo la bruja, levantándose con rapidez de la silla. Sobre su escritorio se desparramaban casi una docena de pergaminos arrugados y las fotos de varios sospechosos de colaborar con Voldemort.

—¿Dándole vueltas al ataque contra los Sheenan? —La chica asintió.

—Estoy segura de que se nos escapa algo—Reconoció—A ver si un té y alguno de los emparedados de las Señora Dicker consiguen despejarme.

Al escuchar el nombre de la encargada de la cafetería, el estómago de Benjy gruñó por inercia.

Saliendo de la oficina se toparon con Augustus Rookwood, uno de magos que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Buenas tardes Auror Fenwick, Lucinda—Saludó el hombre al cruzarse con ellos por el pasillo. Benjy frunció el ceño ante la familiaridad con la que el inefable se dirigió su compañera.

—¿Le conoces? —Preguntó, pulsando el botón del montacargas.

—Es amigo de Ludo.

Benjy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Ludo qué? ¿Bagman? ¿El mejor golpeador que la selección inglesa ha visto en años? ¿Ese Ludo?—Su compañera asintió, no tan impresionada como él ante la fama del jugador de Quidditch—¡Cómo no me has dicho que conoces a Ludo Bagman!

La bruja se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestras familias se conocen. Nos hemos visto alguna que otra vez, no es mal tipo. Un tanto creído, eso sí.

Benjy le indicó con un gesto de la mano que entrase ella primero en el ascensor.

—¿Crees que podrías conseguir que me firmase un de sus cromos? A mi sobrina le haría mucha ilusión.

—Veré que puedo hacer, igual hasta podría conseguirle un bate firmado.

Benjy no pudo evitar sentir como la sonrisa de su compañera se contagiaba hasta sus propios labios. Quizás Talkalot no fuese un añadido tan malo al equipo al fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Nota:** Realmente esta escena no es muy interesante, pero muestra cómo llegó Lucinda a trabajar con Benjy, y además que conocía a Rookwood (quién sabemos que fue un espía de Voldemort) y a Ludo Bagman (al que el Wizengamont _ejem Crouch Senior ejem_ intentó juzgar por revelar secretos, aunque bueno, no triunfo la cosa en su momento). Si Benjy hubiese seguido desconfiando de su nueva compañera, quizás hubiera visto antes que tenía todas las papeletas para ser ella el topo en el cuerpo de aurores.

Se nombra ligeramente que Amycus Carrow logra huir rumbo a Azkaban, a Amycus ya lo nombré en la primera aparición de Lucinda así que, si sospecháis que pudo tener algo que ver en su fuga, estáis en lo cierto. Ya exploraremos esta situación más adelante.


	6. Hosgmeade (1981)

_Hogsmeade. Escocia. Agosto de 1981_.

El fuego abrasa la propiedad y los gritos de las personas atrapadas dentro de la casa se convierten en alaridos de dolor. Algunos de ellos intentan salir, pero el fuego lo invade todo, es una auténtica pesadilla. Los niños lloran y los adultos luchan por salvarlos del modo que sea, pero no pueden. Están atrapados dentro.

Rabastan mira impasible la escena, como si no tuviera nada que ver con él, como si no fuera el responsable de aquella tortura. A su lado Bellatrix se ríe e intenta danzar siguiendo el vaivén de las llamas; Rodolphus está un par de metros detrás de ellos, sólo tiene ojos para su esposa.

El fuego lo devora todo a su paso y el humo cubre el cielo estrellado.

Barty no soporta el olor y, con la excusa de conjurar la marca tenebrosa sobre los restos de la casa, se aleja de la humareda todo lo que puede; aunque no le servirá de mucho, Rabastan está seguro de que desde el mismísimo Hogwarts podrán sentirse los restos de su obra. Lástima que el curso no haya empezado todavía.

Primero cayeron los McKinnon, después los Prewett, y ahora los Bones. La Orden del Fénix está acabada, van a darle caza a todos uno a uno. Rabastan piensa encargarse de ello personalmente.

Por su Señor, por Evan, por Reg.

La estructura de la casa ya no puede soportar más el peso del incendio y el techo se derrumba como un castillo de naipes. Ya no se escucha ningún grito.

Dorcas también les acompaña, el Señor Tenebroso por fin le ha permitido unirse a las misiones y Rabastan no puede sentirse más que pletórico por ello.

Está sentada sobre la tierra, con la varita entre las manos, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada. Su melena pelirroja, cubierta de ceniza, le cubre el rostro.

Rabastan se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, con cuidado le aparta el pelo de la cara. Se sorprende al ver húmedas sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—No derroches tus lágrimas por unos traidores a la sangre—Le dice, atrapando una de ellas con sus dedos—. Recibieron lo que merecían.

—Había niños en la casa Rab, niños—La voz se le quiebra—Se suponía que… —Calla—Eran niños inocentes.

—No, no lo eran. Era unos traidores, como sus padres—No dice nada y Rabastan la acerca a su pecho.

—Es normal que estés impactada—Susurra contra su oído—. Recuerdo mi primera misión, la adrenalina me pegó tan fuerte que casi me cago encima. Si le preguntas a Barty, el cabrón te dirá que de casi nada, que me cague en los pantalones—La acaricia el pelo con una delicadeza impropia en él—No sientes pena por los mocosos, Dorcas, sabes tan bien como nadie que merecían arder. Es la adrenalina que está controlando tu cuerpo—Insiste.

Bellatrix ha conseguido que Rodolphus dejé de mirarla y se una a su extravagante baile. Barty parece tener problemas para conjurar la marca como es debido.

Los dedos de Rabastan viajan bajo la manga de la blusa de la chica y se posan sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, donde descansan la serpiente y la calavera. Acaricia sus líneas, conoce los trazos de memoria.

—Por fin somos lo mismo—Le dice, con verdadera devoción en su voz—Por fin somos iguales.

Dorcas se estremece ante sus palabras, Rabastan no puede contenerse más y la besa.

—¡_Morsmorde_! —Grita, al fin, Barty y la noche se tiñe de verde.

* * *

**Nota:** Según el canon todas las muertes de los miembros de la Orden ocurren en 1981, a mí me parece un poco precipitado. Si vale, es posible que sea porque Voldy al fin consigue poner un cerco al rededor de ellos y patatín y patatán. Pero lo propio sería que las muertes estuvieran un poco más difuminadas a lo largo de los años ¿no? al menos así lo veo yo, pero bueno, no soy JK así que no mando en eso. Lo comento por si os parece demasiado apresurado que caigan todos con escasos meses de diferencia.

De Rabastan y Dorcas volveré a hablar muy pronto.


	7. Cabeza de Puerco (1970)

_Cabeza de Puerco. Hogsmeade. Escocia. Julio de 1970._

El verano ha llegado para quedarse y las noches comienzan a ser demasiado pegajosas para su gusto, el calor se une a la humedad y la combinación resultante es tan insoportable que lleva ya días sin poder pegar ojo. Es una tortura.

Se recoge el pelo en una coleta baja, pegada a la nuca. Se pasa la mano alrededor del cuello. Está empapado en sudor.

Necesita otra cerveza.

—Eh Amycus—El aliento de Travers le da de lleno en toda la cara, apesta a whiskey de fuego—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?—Pregunta, tropezando con su propia lengua—¡Estamos de celebración! —Acerca la copa a la suya, instándole a brindar, ni si quiera se da cuenta de que su copa no tiene ni una gota de líquido—Disfruta un poco, aprende de tu hermana—Dice, señalando hacia donde la bruja se encuentra.

Alecto está recostada contra la barra de la taberna; sus ojos vidriosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, una perenne sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Sus afiladas carcajadas pueden oírse incluso por encima del bullicio del local.

A su lado Bellatrix Black gesticula como una maníaca bajo la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, quien parece querer estar en cualquier otro lugar del planeta menos ese. Rodolphus tiene su mano sobre la cintura de la morena, en un gesto posesivo. Sus miradas se cruzan y Amycus no puede evitar recordar la euforia con la que éste le abrazo cuando, meses atrás, le dijo que estaría junto a él en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando le llamo, por primer vez, hermano.

Susurrándole a su prometida Salazar sabe qué al oído, Rodolphus abandona al grupo de la barra y se acerca a ellos.

—Caballeros—Saluda, sentándose junto a Travers, robándole su vaso de whiskey.

—¡Lestrange tío, si quieres beber consíguete tu propia bebida!—Protesta Travers, intentando controlar sus hipidos.

—Cierra el pico—Ordena, con autoridad y voz potente—. Ya has bebido suficiente, te conviene serenarte, estás dando un espectáculo lamentable—Arruga el ceño—Anda lárgate, quiero hablar con Amycus a solas—Travers puede ser un idiota y tener el juicio nublado por el whiskey, pero, aún así, sabe que es mejor no enfrentarse a Rodolphus de modo que, a regañadientes y con dificultad, se levanta de la mesa, yéndose a molestar a Karkarov.

—No pareces estar divirtiéndote—Señala.

—Odio este puto calor. Me pone de muy mala hostia—Alza su jarra, el viejo tabernero parece comprender que es lo que desea y asiente con la cabeza.

Rodolphus se ríe.

—Oh vaya, será eso. Y yo que creía que estarías tan cascarrabias porque la hija de los Talkalot no se ha unido a la fiesta.

Amycus chasquea la lengua.

—Acaba de graduarse, es una niña.

—Lo dices como si tú fueras un viejo, solo tienes veintisiete años. Además "la niña" no te quitaba ojo en la última reunión.

—¿Y eso que importa?

—Vamos Carrow ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Está buena—Amycus resopla—¿Me estás diciendo que no te interesa?

—¿Qué opinaría tu querida Bella si se enterase de que hablas así de otras brujas?

Rodolphus sonríe, un brillo depredador en su mirada.

—Te sorprenderías.

Por fin una jarra nueva de cerveza de mantequilla levita hasta su mesa. Da un largo sorbo, secándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Entonces ¿Talkalot qué?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Prefiero centrar mi atención en otras cosas mucho más prometedoras—Piensa en la nueva marca de su antebrazo, todavía palpitante.

Rodolphus parece captar sin mayores problemas a que se refiere.

—Bella había sugerido que nos dejásemos caer un rato por algún pueblucho muggle. Malfoy cree que no es una buena idea pero, yo me siento con ganas de jugar—Mueve un poco la túnica dejándole ver la máscara plateada, resplandece—Que dices amigo ¿te sientes ya más animado?

El Señor Tenebroso les ha recomendado cautela, pero ¡por mil centellas! están celebrando el inicio _oficial _de su causa y que mejor modo de celebrarlo que desatando el caos.

Sus dedos bailan inquietos sobre su varita, deseando desvainarla para regar las calles con la sangre de algunas mugrosas ratas.

—Qué te parece ¿Bristol?—Sugiere, pensando en las nuevas posibilidades que se acaban de abrir ante él.

—Me parece una idea excelente—Alza su copa, Amycus le imita—¡Por el Señor Tenebroso!

—¡Por el Señor Tenebroso!—Secunda—Y que comience la cacería.

* * *

**Nota:** Por si os cunde os recuerdo que en mi perfil de 8tracks: nooramilkyway, hay varios playlists de esta historia (y de otras jeje). **Nos leemos.**


	8. Habitación de Regulus Black (1979)

_Habitación de Regulus Black. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Londres. Febrero de 1979._

Las palabras brotan solas, espontáneas, en el momento más inesperado. Regulus no puede evitar notar que se le escapa al aire cuando, Evan, detiene toda la sarta de palabras malsonantes que estaba escupiendo por la boca y, tras un silencio que parece eterno, deja de dar vueltas por la habitación y se queda estático en el sitio, mirándole boquiabierto.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?—Interpela, Regulus está sentado sobre la cama con un libro en el regazo y la cabeza apoyada contra el cabecero. Azorado aleja la mirada de Evan y la clava en los envoltorios de _Pops Ácidos _tirados por el suelo. A Kreacher le daría algo ante tal desastre.

—Nada.

—Y una mierda—Replica, cruzándose de brazos—. Te he oído.

—Si me has oído entonces no tengo porque repetirlo.

Evan es cabezota y no piensa ceder.

—Y una mierda—Dice de nuevo. En verdad para ser un Rosier habla como el más vulgar de los taberneros—Repítelo.

Regulus cierra el libro de golpe y se levanta de la cama, agitado. La sonrisa de suficiencia que Evan le dedica le pone inmediatamente nervioso.

—No.

—Pues si no las repites tú, tendré que decírtelas yo. Aunque creía que estaban ya más que claro.

El corazón le da un vuelvo en el pecho. Evan está serio, excesivamente serio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Maldita sea Reg, lo sabes de sobra.

Sacude la cabeza.

Oh Circe. ¿Qué pensará de todo esto la, siempre correcta, señora Black? ¿Estaría dispuesta a borrar otra rama del tapiz familiar? Su pequeño Regulus, al que ha criado con el único propósito de hacer perdurar su linaje y restaurar el honor familiar, es una _aberración._ Uno de esos brujos que prefieren la compañía de otros brujos. Un escándalo. Una _abominación_.

La vida, desde luego, parece tenérsela jurada a su pobre madre.

De todos modos no es su problema, no piensa complacerla en esta ocasión. Ya no. Está harto de hacerlo. Las cosas están cambiando.

¿Cómo va a ser una abominación lo que siente por Evan?

—No, no lo sé—El otro chico bufa con fastidio.

En dos zancadas está frente a él. Es más alto que Regulus, pero nunca ha necesitado de su altura para intimidarle.

—¿Vas a decirlo otra vez o no?

—¿Tú vas a aclarar lo que has dicho o no?

Evan apoya su frente en la de Regulus.

—Joder, somos exasperantes.

—Orgullosos diría yo.

Evan ataca sus labios y Regulus no puede más que responder igual de entusiasmado. Ambos caen sobre la cama y entre más besos, risas, jadeos y algún que otro mordisco se repiten las dichosas dos palabras una y otra vez.

Hasta perder la cuenta.

Regulus piensa en el lema de su familia_. _

_Toujours Pur_.

¿Y qué hay más puro que la sonrisa de Evan Rosier?

* * *

**Nota:** Evidentemente si te gustan las personas de tu mismo sexo no eres ni de lejos una aberración, eso es lo que piensa la intolerante de la Señora Black. En mi canon mental, no a todas las familias sangre puras les importa con quién se acuestan/dejan de acostar sus hijos, con que sean tan puros y repipis como ellos les llega. Pero, tristemente, dominan los sangre pura de mente cerrada y, el hecho de pensar que uno de sus hijos pueda querer estar con una persona de su mismo sexo, les produce tantas pesadillas como el que se casen con un muggle. Adivinad que categoría están los Black.


	9. Piso de Dorcas Meadowes (1981)

_Piso de Dorcas Meadowes. Londres muggle. Octubre de 1981._

Está agotada, solo quiere meterse en la cama de una soberana vez, pero no da con Agripina por ninguna parte.

No es más que una simple gata callejera pero, desde que decidió seguirla un día hasta casa hace ya más de medio año, se siente un poco responsable de ella. Suele dejarle la ventana que da al callejón abierta para que trepe desde los cubos de basura y se cuele en el piso cuando tenga sed o hambre; puede que le falte una oreja, sea ya demasiado mayor y esté ciega del ojo derecho, pero sigue siendo bastante ágil y puede hacerlo sin mayores problemas.

—Dónde se habrá metido ese maldito bicho—Se queja, con el bol de comida para gatos en las manos—. Habrase visto—Sigue farfullando para sí misma—Ya me dirás que necesidad tengo yo de encargarme de que coma algo, como si no tuviese ya suficientes problemas—Solloza. Si Doc no se hubiese encariñado con el maldito animal—¡Agripina! —Llama—¡Agripina! —Avanza a oscuras por el piso y entra a trompicones en el salón. Repara en que las macetas que descansaban sobre el alfeizar de la ventana están rotas en el suelo—Oh por las barbas de Merlín, estúpida gata, te doy cobijo y así es como me lo pagas—Enciende la luz y saca la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, con clara intención de arreglar semejante desastre. Sin embargo, el hechizo de limpieza muere en el fondo de su garganta cuando descubre al animal tendido frente a sus pies, un enorme tazo le parte el abdomen en dos.

El bol se le resbala de las manos.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —Brama una voz desconocida a su espalda y su varita sale volando hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Se gira alerta, la sangre del animal le mancha las palmas de las manos.

El aire abandona de golpe sus pulmones al toparse frente a frente con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, flanqueado por tres encapuchados ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en casa en cuanto se apareció en el lugar?

_Error fatal_, resuena la voz de Alastor Moody en su mente.

—Buenas noches Dorcas—Sisea el hombre—Lamento lo de tu mascota—Se disculpa, con tono educado—, pero resultó ser una alimaña de lo más molesta y no dudo en arañar al pobre Colagusano en cuanto le vio. Supongo que pensó que era la cena.

_¿Colagusano? _Piensa ¿Dónde ha oído aquel nombre antes?

Sus ojos escanean rápidamente la habitación, si consigue distraer a sus inesperados visitantes durante unos instantes, está segura de que puede hacerse con su varita. Solo necesita concentrarse.

Quizás pierda parte de algún miembro por el camino, pero seguro que desaparecerse en el otro lado del salón sin ella no es tan complicado.

—Yo que tú no lo intentaría—Habla el brujo de nuevo, como si pudiera leerle la mente—Rodolphus—Llama. Dorcas maldice por lo bajo al oír su nombre, lo que le faltaba—Coge la varita de la señorita Meadowes.

—Mi señor—Dice ella, intentando mantener la compostura, aunque la cosa no pinta precisamente bien—No entiendo que está pasando.

—¿Mi señor? ¡¿Mi señor?! —Es Rodolphus quién habla, su voz una octava más alta de lo habitual, parece querer lanzarse sobre ella y abofetearla— ¿Cómo te atreves asquerosa…

—¡Basta!—Ordena el Señor Tenebroso, visiblemente molesto por el arrebato del mortífago—. No te he traído conmigo para que incordies Rodolphus ¿Por qué no aprendes de tu hermano y observas en silencio?

Una espantosa sensación sacude a Dorcas ¿Rabastan está con ellos?

—Rabast…

—¡_Silencius! _Estoy decepcionado Dorcas, muy decepcionado, no me gusta que me engañen. Está claro que la culpa es mía, quizás me he vuelto demasiado cauto. Debería haber estado más alerta, si nosotros hemos sido capaces de infiltrarnos hasta en el último rincón del Ministerio, cómo no iba a ser capaz Albus Dumbledore de colar a uno de sus espías entre mis más fieles seguidores... _¡Suffocatus!_

No puede respirar.

—Dime Dorcas ¿Qué es lo que sabe el viejo director? ¿Qué le has contado?

Le duele el pecho, siente como si miles de cuchillas le estuviesen perforando los pulmones.

—No...Nada... —Se está ahogando.

—¿Nada?

Nota como está a punto de perder el conocimiento.

—No.

—_Finite._

Cae al suelo exhausta. Jadeando con dificultad.

Está mareada y un tanto desorientada. Pero aún así puede escuchar la autoritaria voz del Señor Tenebroso ordenándole a alguno de sus esbirros que se quede dónde está.

—_Mobilicorpus._

Un impulso sobrenatural le alza en el aire y la arrastra hacia su captor. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como Rabastan se ha quitado la máscara, su expresión le resulta indescifrable.

—¿Qué sabe Dumbledore? —Vuelve a repetir.

Dorcas es consciente de que, haga lo que haga, no sobrevivirá a esa noche así que en un acto de osadía—o gran estupidez—decide escupir sobre la cara del mago más temido de toda Gran Bretaña.

Nadie detiene a Rodolphus esta vez y un fuerte bofetón le gira la cara. Pronto la sangre anega su boca.

—Muy bien, si no es por las buenas…_¡Legeremens!_

El salón da vueltas ante sus ojos y desaparece; por su mente pasan imágenes y más imágenes a toda velocidad.

Tiene cinco años, su padre la alza sobre sus hombros entre risas… Tiene nueve años, se acaba de romper un diente jugando con la escoba de su primo, llora sin cesar, su madre ya no sabe como consolarla…Ahora tiene once años y está sentada bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador… Emma Vanity se sienta a su lado en el Gran Comedor…Severus Snape levita bocabajo con los pantalones por los tobillos… Evan Rosier le pregunta si puede ayudarle con su tarea de Aritmancia… La guerra estalla y sus tíos son asesinados… La profesora McGonagall le habla de la Orden del Fénix… Se ofrece voluntaria para infiltrarse en la filas del Señor Tenebroso… Alastor Moody la llama niña estúpida... Rabastan no puede contener su emoción cuando ve su marca por primera vez… Caradoc Dearborn le dice que es la bruja más valiente que conoce… Rabastan la besa… Regulus ha desaparecido… Lily Potter está embarazada... Agripina maúlla bajo sus pies… Caradoc la besa… Le comunica a la Orden quienes son los responsables de la muerte de los McKinnon y el ataque a los Prewett… Evan está muerto... Dumbledore le felicita por su trabajo… Caradoc le asegura que se encargará de que Edgar y su familia estén a salvo… Los gritos de los Bones calcinándose bajo el fuego… ¿Dónde estás Doc?... Rabastan de nuevo… Y otra vez, y otra, y otra… Alice le dice que Caradoc está muerto… Voldemort sabe que es una traidora, va a morir esa misma noche.

Nota una punzada de dolor en la rodilla y abre los ojos. El salón ha vuelto a aparecer, está de rodillas en el suelo y se ha golpeado con la esquina de la mesa.

—Interesante...—Murmura el Señor Oscuro para sí, dándole vueltas a sus recuerdos—. Caradoc Dearborn fue asesinado antes de poder alertar a los Bones—Le dice, una sonrisa maníaca en el rostro—. Wilkes se encargó de que no quedase ni un pedacito que identificar.

Siente ganas de vomitar.

—No te equivocas en lo de que vas a morir esta noche—Informa, paseándose a su alrededor, como un depredador ante su presa—, pero todavía no he decidido como.

Será doloroso, no le cabe duda.

Busca a Rabastan, tiene la vista clavada en el cuerpo de Agripina, no parece querer mirarla.

—¿Cómo me habéis descubierto?—Pregunta.

Lord Voldemort se ríe. Es espeluznante.

Hace un gesto hacia sus acompañantes y Rodolphus agarra por el codo al tercer encapuchado, acercándolo a su señor.

—Colagusano, quítate la capucha—Demanda. El hombre no parece muy decidido, pero Rodolphus le clava la varita en las costillas, de modo que acaba cediendo y termina por desvelar su rostro.

Dorcas no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

—Serás hijo de…—Intenta abalanzarse sobre Peter Pettigrew, pero Rodolphus vuelve a golpearla, dándole un puñetazo contra el estómago.

—Niños, dejad de jugar...—El Señor Tenebroso chasque la lengua en actitud recriminadora, aunque es evidente que se está divirtiendo.

Hace una extraña floritura con su varita y la marca en su brazo comienza a retorcerse sobre la piel. Parece que quiere quebrar sus huesos.

Es un dolor insoportable; no quiere darle a sus captores la satisfacción de oír sus gritos, pero es incapaz de reprimirlos, así que grita. Su antiguo señor continua torturándola de ese modo durante lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que por fin decide poner fin a su agonía.

Intenta mover el brazo, pero no puede. El cuerpo le tiembla en pequeños espasmos.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa encogida sobre si misma intentando sobreponerse hasta que el hombre vuelve a hablar.

—Rabastan, creo que voy a concederte el honor de acabar con la vida de nuestra querida Meadowes—Voldemort se coloca tras él, posando sus huesudas manos sobre los hombros del chico—El amor nos hace débiles y nos nubla el juicio. Es un parásito. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de arrancarlo de raíz, de librarte de su ponzoña.

Dorcas evoca una de sus primeras noches juntos. "_Si vas a morir, que sea en mis brazos. Si vas a morir que sea obra mía". _Quién iba a decirle a Rabastan Lestrange poseía el don de la adivinación.

Tiene ganas de echarse a reír.

El joven mortífago le apunta con su varita, no le tiembla el pulso. Dorcas clava su mirada en la suya por ultima vez y alza la barbilla, está lista para morir.

Sin embargo el conjuro final no llega, parece que Rabastan no está preparado para ser su verdugo.

—No puedo, mi señor—Lamenta con rabia, dándole la espalda, está temblando—. Si queréis castigarme por no hacerlo, lo comprenderé.

—No será necesario Rabastan—Si está decepcionado con su lacayo no lo demuestra—Ya trabajaremos en ello—Le aparta y toma su lugar.

Ahora sí que ha llegado su momento, no tiene miedo.

—Estáis acabados—Dice con calma—La Orden del Fénix ganará esta guerra—Se ríe y nota la sangre bajándole por la garganta. Intenta dedicarle su último aliento Rabastan—: Rab, por favor…

No le da tiempo a acabar la frase, su destino está sentenciado.

—¡_Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

**Nota:** Sé que técnicamente Dorcas muere antes que Dearborn, pero me lo he pasado por el forro del zapato. Pa' mala yo.

Voy a explicaros un poco como veo yo a mi Rabastan: Se unió a la causa de Voldemort por dos motivos: 1) porque es un supremacista como el resto de su familia y detesta a los muggles y 2) por fastidiar a su hermano; pero esos no parecen motivos suficientes para convertirse en el mortífago despiadado que nos presenta JK y acabar siendo uno de los autores del terrible crimen contra los Longbottom ¿no? Bien pues, en mi canon mental, el lado sádico de Rabastan va aumentando y fortaleciéndose a medida que la guerra les golpea a él y a sus amigos, por lo que va perdiendo poco a poco su "humanidad". Lo único que impide que se le vaya la pinza del todo (y no siempre) es su "amor" por Dorcas, sin embargo el descubrir que es una traidora va a marcar un antes y un después.

Sentía que necesitaba hacer esta aclaración.

En fin **¿Me comentáis vuestras opiniones en un review?**


	10. Bosque de Aberdeen (1979)

Bosque de Aberdeen, Escocia. Mayo de 1979.

La espalda de Evan estalla contra el tronco de un árbol y se ve tentado a dejar escapar un quejido de sorpresa ante el inesperado ataque.

Snape está sujetándole por el cuello de la túnica, con expresión furibunda. Está sangrando a borbotones por una ceja y tiene el ojo excesivamente hinchado, si mal no recuerda también deben haberle herido en la pierna derecha, pues cojeaba con dificultad minutos antes de abalanzarse sobre él. En general tiene una pinta horrorosa, parece que acaba de revolcarse en un estercolero, y él no debe lucir mucho mejor. Pero poco le importa.

Snape, el muy cabrón, le clava la varita en las costillas y aprieta con fuerza allí donde sabe que impactó el maleficio de McKinnon.

—¿Es que quieres que nos maten Rosier? —Espeta, hundiendo aun más la varita contra su herida—¿A qué mierda ha venido eso? Se supone que nuestra misión era la de ser meros observadores, no desatar una batalla campal al segundo de aparecernos ¿Es que no estabas prestando atención a las órdenes de Malfoy o qué?

A Severus Snape se le dan bien las pociones, los duelos, los maleficios y los juegos mentales. Pero es un inepto en la lucha sin varita, así que a Evan no le resulta nada complicado librarse de un agarre y acaba tirándole al suelo con un golpe seco en el pecho.

—Si Malfoy es lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados ante los asesinos de Regulus, quizás no es el mago más indicado para darme órdenes.

El otro hombre se incorpora con dificultad, escupiendo contra los pies de Evan.

—Si quieres vengar a Black ponerte a merced de la Orden del Fénix de ese modo no servirá para nada. Conseguirás que te maten a la primera de cambio sin hacerles ni el más mínimo rasguño—Habla con dificultad, el golpe de Evan le ha dejado sin respiración. O quizás esté más malherido de lo que parece a simple vista.

No puede contener las carcajadas.

Evan es descomunalmente malhablado para pertenecer a la familia Rosier, demasiado impulsivo para dedicarse a lo que se dedica y letal a la hora de usar las Artes Oscuras. No diría que se iría a la tumba sin dejar a su contrincante más que preparado para seguirle.

Si no que se lo dijesen a Edgar Bones, está seguro de que o podrá volver a usar su brazo izquierdo tan bien como antes.

Snape le mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Y puede que así sea.

Desde la desaparición de Regulus estaba sumido en una especie de espiral auto destructiva.

Se sentía como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho y sus venas pareciesen clamar por la sangre de aquellos que se lo habían arrebatado. La varita le ardía en los dedos cada vez que pensaba en sus enemigos y su magia hervía con furia en su interior, deseando ser liberada, sin importar contra que o quien. Había perdido cualquier tipo de instinto de supervivencia y a la mínima saltaba en busca de pelea, incluso con sus propios compañeros. Le habría partido un par de costillas a Avery durante un entrenamiento y a punto había estado de batirse en duelo con Barty si Meadowes no hubiera intervenido a tiempo.

—Mátate si es lo que quieres Rosier, me importa una mierda, pero no obligues a los demás a seguirte.

Evan chasqueó la lengua.

—Pensé que te gustaría estar presente cuando le rajase a garganta a Potter y a la pobre excusa de ser humano de Black—Sirius Black nunca le cayó bien, había hecho sufrir a Regulus demasiado. Era escoria, estaba seguro de que había tenido algo que ver en la muerte de su hermano y pensaba hacérselo pagar. Iba a deleitarse con él en cuanto le tuviera frente a frente, no quedaría ni un pedazo suyo reconocible. Se aseguraría de ello—Si te portas bien hasta puedo dejar que te encargues de Evans tú mismo ¡Perdón! Potter, siempre se me olvida. Lily Potter… ¿Tan mal no suena, no?—Dedicó un par de minutos a saborear sus palabras, dejando que calasen hondo en su compañero.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, de hecho, era lo que estaba buscando, por lo que no hizo ni el más ligero movimiento para librarse de Snape, quien se había precipitado de nuevo contra él para poder arrearle un puñetazo contra la barbilla.

Evan recibió el golpe encantado, riéndose de nuevo.

Snape volvió a golpearle.

En el pecho, la cara, el estómago y las costillas.

Una vez, y otra y otra.

Hasta quedar agotado y caer tendido a su lado.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de morir, puedo llamar a los aurores.

Evan se limpió la sangre que le goteaba por la nariz con la manga de la camisa.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? —Se levantó, con mayor dificultad de la esperada. Snape golpeaba como una anciana con artrosis, pero tras la pelea con la Orden su cuerpo había acusado sus golpes como si se tratasen de maldiciones cruciatus. Si Rabastan se enteraba de que Snape había conseguido darle una paliza, se reiría de él hasta la saciedad. Evan le tendió la mano, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—¿Qué hay que entender?

Volvió a sonreír, sabía que conseguía estremecer a su compañero acaba vez que lo hacía.

—Que ya estoy muerto, Snape.

* * *

**Nota:** Todxs sabemos que Regulus no murió a manos de la Orden, pero no sus compañeros mortífagos, que no tienen ni idea de la historia de la cueva, el guardapelo o los inferi. Ni siquiera Evan; no es que Regulus tuviese tiempo de explicarle su plan y despedirse como es debido.


	11. Piso de Dorcas Meadowes (1979)

_Piso de Dorcas Meadowes. Londres muggle. Enero de 1979_

El pulgoso gato callejero que vive bajo los contenedores de su edificio ha vuelto a colarse tras ella mientras abría el portal.

—Eres un bicho del demonio—Le espeta al verle espatarrado sobre el suelo de la cocina—. Debería hechizarte, seguro que si le prendo fuego a tu cola dejarías de pasearte por aquí sin permiso—Saca la varita y se la enseña. Al animal no parece interesarle lo más mínimo—. Es de mala educación presentarse en la casa de uno sin ser invitado ¿Lo sabías? —El gato maúlla y Dorcas bufa—También es de mala educación replicar—Abre la puerta de la despensa y saca una lata de sardinas en conserva que no recuerda siquiera haber comprado. Hace demasiado tiempo que no va al mercado, prácticamente se alimenta a base de las sobras de la cafetería del hospital. Entre sus prácticas como sanadora, su trabajo para la Orden y sus intentos por conseguir algo más de importancia entre los mortífagos, apenas tiene tiempo para nada, aunque en tiempos de guerra ¿Qué más dará reabastecer la despensa? Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Deja la lata sobre la encimera y el gato salta con una sorprendente habilidad hasta ella.

—Si la culpa es mía—Se lamenta Dorcas mientras le ve devorar las sardinas—. No debería darte ni una triste migaja de pan—Se acerca a él y le acaricia distraídamente el lomo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sobresaltan. Consulta su reloj. Su cita de las seis ha llegado.

Arrastrando los pies cruza el piso hasta la entrada, al llegar a la puerta se pone de puntillas para poder otear a su visitante a través de la mirilla.

Su estómago da un pequeño brinco al toparse con la presencia de Caradoc Dearborn. Se suponía que su cita era Alice Longbottom.

Saca la cadena del cerrojo y abre la puerta.

—Adelante—Le dice al auror.

Dearborn no se mueve del sitio.

—Se supone que debes asegurarte de que no soy un impostor—Se cruza de brazos, a pesar de que están en pleno invierno y hace un frío estremecedor lleva las mangas del abrigo remangadas—¿Y si soy otra persona bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos?

—Si fueras otra persona bajo el efecto de la multijugos no serías tan quisquilloso con la seguridad ¿no?

—Podría serlo, para evitar levantar sospechas. Además ¿No se supone que esperabas a Alice? —Se descruza de brazos para señalarse la cara—¿Parezco Alice?

Dorcas se sonroja ligeramente. Por supuesto que no parece Alice.

—Está bien—Medita durante unos instantes—¿Cuál es la forma que adopta mi patronus?

Caradoc se ríe. Tiene seis años más que ella pero, cuando deja que su cuerpo se sacuda por las carcajadas como en aquel momento, parece un adolescente de nuevo.

—Una gacela. Fácil—La chica ignora la pulla. Qué más dará que su nombre signifique gacela, la forma de un patronus no puede elegirse, es una mera coincidencia—¿Y el mío?

—Una yegua.

Satisfecho con la respuesta el mago, por fin, cruza la puerta.

Dorcas se siente inexplicablemente ansiosa al instante, es la primera vez que Dearborn está en su piso. Normalmente no le importa su desorden o lo que puedan pensar de su hogar los otros miembros de la Orden que se han dejado caer en éste en anteriores ocasiones pero, con el joven auror, Dorcas no puede evitar sentirse un tanto expuesta.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Alice? —Pregunta para distraer la atención de Caradoc, quién parece demasiado entretenido analizando las plantas que decoran su salón.

—Alastor la necesitaba en el cuartel—Señala una de las plantas que cuelga del alfeizar de la ventana—¿Eso es un bulbo de mandrágora?

—Lo necesito para el hospital—Se apresura a responder—Tengo licencia, no hace falta que saques la placa de auror.

Caradoc la mira ofendido.

—No lo decía por eso, era mera curiosidad. Me gustaba Herbología cuando estaba en Hogwarts—Se gira hacia ella y le dedica una de sus famosas medias sonrisas. Caradoc es excesivamente atractivo, es consciente de ello y no duda en usarlo a su favor. Según Benjy tiene a media Oficina de Aurores a sus pies cada vez que sonríe, se alborota el cabello con estudiada indiferencia o se pasa los dedos por la barba—¿No piensas ofrecerme ni un té? Con el frío que hace hoy sería lo propio ¿No? ¡Por cien centellas Meadowes, te tenía por una mejor anfitriona!

La chica resopla, apartándose un mechón de pelo de los ojos en el proceso.

—La cocina está por aquí.

Por suerte para Dearborn algo de té si que le queda.

Mientras pone la tetera al fuego el muchacho se cuela en la cocina.

—¡Pero bueno! —Exclama al ver al gato callejero, lamiéndose las patas, a su lado—¿Y esta bola de pelo quién es? —Se agacha para acariciarle la cabeza, el maldito bicho ronronea al instante.

—Es un gato pulgoso que vive en el callejón de abajo. Haga lo que haga no consigo librarme de él.

—De ella—Corrige.

—¿Cómo?

—Librarte de ella, es una hembra—Dice como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—¿Tiene nombre?

—No. Ya te he dicho que es un gato…una gata callejera.

—Deberías ponerle nombre—Opina, ignorándola por completo—¿Qué te parece Agripina?

—¿Cómo? —Vuelve a preguntar.

—Qué que te parece Agripina, como nombre.

—Espantoso. Pero me da igual, ya te he dicho que no es mi gata, no me importa si tiene nombre o no.

El hombre no le hace ni caso y continua jugando con el animal. La tetera silva al cabo de unos instantes.

—Gracias—Dice Caradoc en cuanto le entrega una taza humeante.

—¿Quieres leche?

—No, así está bien.

Mejor, piensa la chica, por que el único cartón de leche que le queda en la nevera debe de estar pasadísimo de fecha.

Dearborn pone las manos alrededor de la taza para entrar en calor.

—¿Qué tienes para nosotros? —Pregunta.

Dorcas se recuesta contra la encimera.

—No mucho, la verdad—Admite con fastidio—. Anoche hubo una reunión en una vieja casona abandonada de Porstmouth, por lo que pude averiguar más tarde no hablaron acerca de ninguna próxima misión; me citaron para tratar unas heridas que se hizo Bellatrix Lestrange. Intente echar un vistazo a ver si reconocía a alguien o escuchaba algún nombre—Dejó caer la cabeza entre los brazos—. Pero nada. Tienen esa ridícula norma de no quitarse la máscara en las reuniones y de no nombrarse los unos a los otros ante los no iniciados, véase ante mí—Aquello le frustraba enormemente ¿Qué sentido tenía que el Señor Tenebroso la hubiese marcado si ahora no la dejaba participar en misiones con los demás mortífagos? —Al menos a Rabastan y a los demás no le importa quitarse la máscara cuando estoy con ellos—Cuando alza la vista se percata de que Caradoc la observa con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

—Suerte que Lestrenge esté colado por ti—. Enrojece de nuevo, no es una suerte, es un problema. Sobre todo cuando ella misma siente que cada vez que Rabastan le sonríe las piernas le tiemblan exactamente igual que cuando lo hace el propio Dearborn. Y eso no es bueno—¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Alguien que no conozcamos?

Niega.

—Le dije sus nombres a McGonagall hace meses. El matrimonio Lestrange, Corban Yaxley, los hermanos Carrow, Evan Rosier, Regulus Black—Ambos componen una mueca al pensar en su hermano: Sirius, y como éste recibió la noticia—Severus Snape y…—Se calla.

—¿Y?

Se muerde el labio, Dumbledore le aconsejó no hablar sobre el tema hasta estar seguros de que Barty Crouch Jr no era exactamente lo mismo que ella, un espía, pero a favor del Ministerio de Magia. Si Crouch estaba infiltrado bajo órdenes de su padre, como se inclinaba a pensar el director, Dorcas podría ponerle no solo a él, si no a sí misma en peligro si se iba de la lengua.

—Y los pesos pesados—Miente, a su pesar—. Nott, Rosier padre, Avery y Mulciber—Frunce el ceño—Aunque ahora siempre les acompaña otro mortífago, no he conseguido verle la cara todavía o escuchar su nombre. Solo he podido verle un par de mechones bajo la capucha: es rubio. Pero tampoco es de gran ayuda ¡Será por magos rubios en Inglaterra! —Vuelve a taparse el rostro con las manos—. Soy la peor espía jamás vista.

Dearborn le agarra con delicadeza de las muñecas y la aparta las manos del rostro, atrayéndola ligeramente hacia él.

—No digas eso. Apenas llevas unos meses con ellos y mira ya todo lo que hemos conseguido averiguar gracias a ti—Sus ojos marrones parecen más oscuros que nunca y están clavados en los ella con una intensidad que consigue abrumarla—. Muy pocas personas serían capaces de poner su vida en peligro del modo en que tú lo estás haciendo—Suelta sus muñecas. A Dorcas le palpita el corazón con tanta fuerza que teme que el auror sea capaz de escuchar sus latidos—Eres la bruja más valiente que he conocido nunca—Susurra.

No sabe que responder a eso.

Dearborn carraspea, se aleja de ella y se levante del taburete en el que estaba sentado de un salto.

—He de irme al cuartel general—Informa, de sopetón, al tiempo que rebusca algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Saca un trozo de pergamino arrugado y se lo entrega.

Tiene una dirección apuntada en letra firme y gruesa:

_Número 2, Labumum Gardens, Clapham._

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta.

—La dirección de mi casa—Informa, mientras se pone el abrigo—. Nos reuniremos ahí la próxima vez. Te mandaré un patronus para avisarte. Comparto piso con Podmore, así que no te sorprendas si ves algún cachivache de lo más extraño tirado por ahí.

—¿No se supone que los inefables no pueden llevarse a casa nada del Departamento de Misterios?

—No es nada del Departamento, son invenciones de Sturgis. Creo que son artefactos muggles que intenta reparar con el cuñado de los Prewett—Se encoge de hombros antes de agacharse—Hasta la próxima Agripina—Dice, a modo de despedida, haciéndole una breve carantoña a la gata.

Vuelve a centrar su atención en ella.

—Intenta que no te maten hasta que volvamos a vernos ¿De acuerdo, Meadowes?

Resopla.

—Lo mismo digo.

Caradoc le sonríe antes de desaparecerse.

Dorcas se queda quieta en el sitio durante unos instantes, notando como arden sus orejas. Es posible que cuando Rabastan le sonría no se sacuda el mundo bajo sus pies con tanta fuerza como cuando lo hace Dearborn.

La gata callejera maúlla bajo sus pies. La pelirroja la mira con mal disimulado fastidio.

—De modo que eres una chica—La coge en brazos—Agripina es un nombre rarísimo. Pero te pega—Mira por la ventana, está empezando a llover—. Esta noche puedes dormir aquí ¡Pero no te acostumbres eh!

Agripina se limita a olfatearle la palma de la mano a modo de respuesta.

* * *

**Nota:** En mi canon mental, gracias a Dorcas, Dumbledore ya sabía que Barty era un mortífago pero, al ser este hijo de quién era, desecho al momento la idea de que Barty fuese un mortífago convencido y decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Para él, Crouch sería capaz de convertir a su propio hijo en un espía sin pestañear en su personal lucha contra Voldemort, además si ellos habían conseguido infiltrar a Dorcas ¿Quién le aseguraba que el Ministerio no había hecho lo mismo?

Aparte tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, como profecías ejem ejem. Evidentemente cometió un error al no investigarlo.

Aunque repito, todo esto forma parte de mi canon mental. En los libros/películas Dumbledore se sorprende bastante cuando Karkarov delata a Barty, así que no debía saberlo. Pero para mi historia esto cuadra mejor y, como he dicho en alguna que otra ocasión, **_pa' mala yo._**


	12. Cabeza de Puerco (1972)

_Cabeza de Puerco. Hogsmeade. Marzo de 1972_

Bellatrix le había citado en Cabeza de Puerco por pura costumbre. Era un pub lamentable, repleto de borrachos y de patéticos pueblerinos, pero al menos no estaba tan atiborrado como Las Tres Escobas, ni las paredes parecían tener oídos. Allí cualquier conversación quedaba en el olvido, a nadie le importaba que clase de gente frecuentaba el local ni que chanchullos se traían entre manos. El tabernero se metía en sus asuntos e ignoraba a todo el mundo por igual.

Aquel antro era el paraíso para las brujas y magos que deseaban jugar con los límites de la ley bajo los ojos de la misma.

Cabeza de Puerco tenía fama de ser frecuentada por traficantes de animales fantásticos, ladrones de artefactos encantados y delincuentes de poca monta. Pero aún así el Departamento de Aurores parecía mostrarle la más mínima atención, tenían problemas mayores.

Era el lugar ideal para reunirse de manera improvisada.

Nadie les prestaría atención.

Nadie sospecharía que el verdadero quebradero de cabeza de los aurores se reunía en aquel pub para intoxicarse con sus mal destilados licores y sus mediocres cervezas de mantequilla.

Su cuñada estaba sentada en una de las mesas más apartadas del local, con Rodolphus pegado a su costado. Lucius no entiende su matrimonio, Lestrange está perdidamente enamorado de Bellatrix, resulta más que evidente. Sin embargo, su mujer parece tener más interés en destripar muggles que en su relación, aunque nadie puede negar que juntos son dos de los mejores activos de su causa. No hay mortífagos más letales, ni siquiera los hermanos Carrow pueden compararse con ellos dos. Quizás su obsesión por su Señor y por limpiar al mundo mágico de la ponzoña que le envenena, sea lo que consigue que su relación funcione. Lucius se casó con Narcisa por amor y es una decisión de la que jamás se arrepentirá, la quiso desde el primer instante en que la vió, pero ni siquiera él es capaz de mirar a su mujer con la devoción que Rodolphus parece mirar a la suya cada vez que tortura hasta la saciedad a algún pobre diablo frente a sus narices.

La bruja, en cuanto le ve, gesticula con exageración pidiéndole que se acerque. Hasta que no está parado junto a la mesa no repara en que el matrimonio no está solo, cuatro hombres les acompañan.

Lucius se puede evitar sentirse como un niño estrenando su escoba nueva al reconocerles.

Ante él se encuentra Antonin Dolohov, Adam Mulciber, Lazarus Nott y Emmanuel Rosier.

Los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

Los primeros mortífagos, los originales. Los siervos más leales de Lord Voldemort, aquellos que pudieron conocerle cuando aún era Tom Riddle.

Tratar con ellos era casi como tratar con su mismísimo Señor.

No es la primera vez que Lucius coincide con ellos:

Antonin Dolohov suele hacer negocios con su padre y él mismo fue a Hogwarts con los hijos de Mulciber y Nott. A Emmanuel Rosier, por su parte, no le conoció hasta recibir la marca, pero su fama había llegado a sus oídos mucho antes. Por lo que puede recordar, su hijo todavía está Hogwarts; Lucius se graduó el año en que éste comenzaba sus estudios.

Pero sí es la primera vez que éstos parecen mostrar interés en él.

—Bellatrix nos ha hablado muy bien de ti, Lucius—Informa Dolohov en cuanto toma asiento—, dice que eres un excelente duelista, leal a tu Señor, y que cuentas con contactos en todos los recovecos del Ministerio.

Hincha el pecho, orgulloso.

—Siempre es bueno tener amigos hasta bajo las piedras, señor.

—¿Crees que alguno de tus amigos podría ayudar a otro de nuestros amigos?

—¿Qué tienen en mente?

Bellatrix da una palmada extasiada.

—Introducir un topo en el departamento de aurores.

—Amor, baja la voz—Le murmura al oído Rodolphus.

Lucius frunce el ceño, puede que conozca a alguien en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica que le deba un favor, si no siempre puede recurrirse a la Maldición Imperius… Sea como fuere no piensa fracasar, esta es una gran ocasión para destacar entre sus compañeros mortífagos, mejorar su posición y ganar aún más poder.

—¿Quién sería dicho topo?

—Lucinda Talkalot—Informa Rosier contra el borde de su vaso—. Va a graduarse en la Academia de Aurores pronto, con honores.

Mulciber ríe. A Lucius le queda claro que algo han tenido que ver ellos en tales honores.

—No sabía que estaba estudiando para convertirse en auror.

—Hay que tener más de un as guardado bajo la manga ¿No crees Lucius? —Es Nott quien habla esta vez—. Nuestro objetivo es que se pegue a las faldas de Alastor Moody y sus niñatos como si su vida dependiera de ello ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Será complicado, pero no imposible. Quizás Rookwood pueda echarle una mano.

—Sí señor, será pan comido.

Nott le palmea la espalda:

—Buen trabajo Lucius, el Señor Tenebroso te premiará por ello, te espera un prometedor futuro en nuestras filas.


	13. Expreso de Hogwarts (1976)

_Expreso de Hogwarts. Septiembre de 1976._

Emma Vanity juega distraídamente con el cabello de Rabastan mientras éste, recostado contra ella, despotrica acerca de su hermano.

—Es que no os podéis ni imaginar el suplicio que es vivir con él—Se queja ante la mirada cansada de Regulus y Evan, quienes están ya más que acostumbrados a oír a su amigo quejarse del mayor de los Lestrange— y por si fuera poco también tengo que soportar a la pirada de su mujer. Sin ánimo de ofender Reg—Se apresura en añadir—, ya sé que Bellatrix y tu sois familia, pero está como una cabra.

—Coincido en que Bellatrix puede ser un poco—Hace una breve pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para definir a su prima—intensa.

Rosier ríe por lo bajo, intensa es una palabra demasiado suave para definir a Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Si tan mal verano has pasado podrías haber venido a verme, Bastan—El chico hace una mueca de disgusto al oír el diminutivo. Por suerte, tal y como está recostado, Emma no puede verle el rostro—, incluso podrías haberte quedado con nosotros, estoy segura de que a mis padres no les importaría.

La mueca del chico solo empeora al oír sus palabras.

Regulus cree que Rabastan está comportándose como un capullo con la chica. No es justo que siga saliendo con Emma cuando es más que evidente que no siente nada por ella. Para sus amigos no es ningún secreto que el verdadero objeto de deseo de Rabastan es su compañera Dorcas Meadowes, no Emma Vanity.

Rabastan se incorpora y dibuja una falsa sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Es cierto, no sé como no se me ocurrió antes, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez—Vanity le da un rápido beso en los labios, Rabastan ni se molesta en devolverlo—Por cierto—Dice, con mal disimulada impaciencia—¿No deberías estar ya en el compartimento de Prefectos?

Vanity mira el reloj de su muñeca y, con hastió, asiente.

—Es verdad, como llegue tarde seguro que me tocan las peores horas de guardia en el reparto—Se inclina para besar a Rabastan de nuevo, pero el chico gira la cara y los labios de Emma aterrizan en su mejilla. Si la chica se siente herida por su gesto, no lo demuestra.

Despidiéndose alegremente de Regulus y Evan, Emma se marcha del compartimento, dejando a los tres chicos a solas.

—Eres un cabrón—Reprime Evan—¿Por qué no rompes con Vanity y dejas ya esta estúpida charada?

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Evan?—Responde, desafiante—¡Por Salazar! ¿La habéis oído? Que pasase con ella el verano—Ríe sin humor—. Ni bajo Imperius, mi hermano es insoportable pero le prefiero antes que a ella—Niega con la cabeza—, eso sí, no puedo esperar a recibir la dichosa marca tenebrosa y pirarme de esa casa—Se levanta con renovada energía—Voy a ver si encuentro a la señora del carrito. De paso iré a ver si puedo hablar con Crouch un rato, que no le he visto en el andén esta mañana.

—Oh Crouch, como no, menudo desperdicio de Ravenclaw—Se burla Evan—. Si fuese Emma no sé quien debería preocuparme más si él o Meadowes.

—Muy gracioso Rosier—Rebusca un par de galeones entre los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme. Hace apenas unos minutos que se cambiaron y ya está completamente arrugado—¿Queréis algo?

—Un paquete de Pops Ácidas para Reg—Responde Rosier por él— y grajeas para mí.

—Un paquete de Pops Ácidas para Black, muy bien—Dice el chico, saliendo por la puerta del compartimento.

—Gracias Rab.

—¿Eh y mis grajeas?

—¡Que te jodan Rosier! —Grita Rabastan antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Evan, como no, vuelve a reírse.

—No puede ser más gilipollas—Le dice a Regulus, pero enseguida su expresión risueña se desvanece al reparar en el rictus de su compañero—Reg ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? —Frunce el ceño, creyendo dar con la clave—. El muy imbécil de Rabastan… mira que ponerse a hablar de su hermano de ese modo cuando tú y el tuyo…

Regulus le corta rápidamente.

—No estaba pensando en Sirius—Su nombre le quema en la garganta, pero no se permite pensar en él ahora. En realidad no se permite pensar en él casi nunca—Pensaba en lo que ha dicho Rabastan acerca de la marca.

—¿En qué no puede esperar a recibirla?

Asiente.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad—Cruza los brazos tras la cabeza, contra el respaldo del asiento, y descansa sobre ellos su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y un par de mechones de pelo le tapa parte de la cara, a Regulus le gustaría poder juguetear con ellos del mismo modo en que lo hacía Emma con el cabello de Rabastan. Pero no puede—. Estoy harto de ser un mero espectador en esta guerra.

—Rabastan querrá ser marcado en cuanto se gradúe…—Se muerde el labio, él también será marcado en cuanto se gradúe, pero para que Rabastan y él terminen sus estudios aún quedan dos cursos. Evan tiene un año más que ellos, este curso va a graduarse. No le gustan imaginarle ahí fuera luchando una guerra, en la que cualquier día puede ser el último, mientras él solo tiene que preocuparse por aprobar sus ÉXTASIS y no defraudar a su madre, en lugar de estar junto a su amigo, cubriéndole la espalda. Sabiendo que, al menos, estará a salvo un día más—¿Tú también?

Evan deshace su postura, pero no hace ademán alguno por responder.

—Quiero decir…Es lo lógico ¿No?—Balbucea Regulus. Siempre consigue quedar como un patán ante Evan—Ya serás mayor de edad y tu padre es uno de los mortífagos más cercanos al Señor Tenebroso ¿Por qué ibas a esperar más?

—Supongo que no pasará nada si recibo la marca algo más tarde—Responde finalmente Evan, con voz pausada y la vista clavada en Regulus—A mi padre no le importará si a cambio paso un año dedicándome a perfeccionar mis dotes con las Artes Oscuras—Sonríe de medio lado—, nunca está de más ir excesivamente preparado a la batalla.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a retrasar tu entrada en los mortífagos por esperarnos a Rabastan y a mí? —Pregunta Regulus, sintiéndose casi tan nervioso como la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts. Es ridículo el efecto que puede llegar a tener Rosier sobre él.

—¿Por el cabeza de chorlito de Rabastan?—Evan alza una ceja—Ni hablar.

Regulus sabe que esa conversación puede marcar un antes y un después entre ambos. El ambiente se siente tan cargado como una varita a punto de estallar.

—¿Y por mí sí?

Evan estira su mano hasta posarla sobre la de Regulus. El menor no se contiene y la estrecha con fuerza, intentando decirle con ese simple gesto todo lo que aún no puede decirle con palabras.

—¿Por ti?—Sonríe. Es una sonrisa henchida de promesas—Por ti haría todo lo que me pidieras.

A Regulus no le da tiempo a contestar ya que Rabastan, tan oportuno como siempre, elige ese preciso instante para volver al compartimento.

Lanza contra el regazo de Regulus el paquete de dulces que le ha pedido y, para sorpresa de Evan, contra el suyo otro de grajeas.

—¿No ibas a buscar a Crouch? —Pregunta Regulus, molesto por la interrupción. Su mano sigue entrelazada con la de Evan, pero Rabastan parece no notarlo.

Lestrange murmura por la bajo, ninguno de los dos puede entenderle.

—¿Qué cojones ladras, Rab? —Pregunta Rosier, en su voz se nota que tampoco está precisamente alegre por la abrupta vuelta de su amigo.

—Me crucé con Dorcas por el pasillo—Relata—. Estaba buscando compartimento, así que le ofrecí sentarse con nosotros—Se cruza de brazos, su boca torcida en un mohín de fastidio—. Snape también estaba husmeando por el pasillo en ese momento y también ofreció su compartimento. Dorcas decidió irse con él.

Regulus rodó los ojos, por supuesto se trataba de eso ¿Qué si no iba a opacar el humor de Rabastan tan rápidamente?

—Venga Rab, sabes de sobra que Severus prefiere a otra pelirroja—Dice para intentar animarle. Aunque las oportunidades de Severus Snape con Lily Evans eran más que nulas. El creído de Potter lo tenía muchísimo más fácil que él, y eso que Evans ni se dignaba a darle la hora.

Rabastan volvió a soltar una retahíla de palabras sin sentido contra el cuello de su camisa.

Evan se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Por los calzones de Merlín voy a abofetearte, lo juro.

—He dicho que voy a romper con Emma—Bramó cabreado, dando una patada contra el asiento—Voy a romper con ella…

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, asimilando la noticia.

—Pues ya era hora—Evan soltó a Regulus y abrió el paquete de grajeas con los dientes. El chico echó inmediatamente de menos su calidez—Toma, llorica—Le pasó la caja—Ahoga tus penas en azúcar antes de que lleguemos a la escuela.

—Estúpido Hogwarts—Protestó Rabastan, con la boca llena—, que ganas tengo de graduarme de una jodida vez.

Regulus miró a Evan, éste le guiño un ojo.

—Sí—Reconoció Regulus, coincidiendo con su amigo—yo tampoco puedo esperar.

* * *

**Nota:** Échame un **review** prima, que viene mi novio a verme estoy tan nerviosa que, no sé que vestío' ponerme (perdón, perdón).


	14. Número 2 de Labumum Garden (1979)

_Número 2, Labumum Gardens, Clapham. Abril de 1979._

La lluvia debe haber pillado a Meadowes de camino a su casa ya que en cuanto le abre la puerta puede apreciar como la muchacha esta calada de la cabeza a los pies.

Caradoc alza su varita para aplicarle un hechizo calentador, pero la bruja enseguida le detiene.

—No, los hechizos calentadores me alborotan el pelo y luego no puedo peinarlo en semanas—Su voz está tomada, puede ser efecto del drástico cambio de tiempo o de algo más ¿Puede haber estado llorando? —¿Tienes una toalla? —Le pregunta, mientras se aplica ella misma el encantamiento sobre la ropa, evitando su melena con cuidado.

Cuando Caradoc regresa al recibidor con la toalla, solamente el cabello de la joven permanece húmedo.

—Gracias—Dice, secándose la cabeza con ella—¿Está Podmore?

Niega.

—Tiene turno de noche.

—Ah.

—¿Le buscabas a él?

No contesta. Está ausente, Caradoc nunca la había visto reaccionar de ese modo.

—Dorcas ¿Estás buscando a Podmore? —Vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Qué? —Parece intentar recordar que acaba de preguntarle—Oh no. Si no tengo ningún motivo por qué estar aquí—Cambia su peso de un pie al otro—. Acabo de reunirme con Dumbledore—Se frota el ojo derecho—, no quería irme a casa y tampoco podía quedarme en el cuartel después de… —Sacude la cabeza, como si tuviera una discusión mental consigo misma—. No sabía a donde ir y no quería estar sola—Confiesa—Perdona si te molesto.

Caradoc no entiende nada, pero siente un irremediable impulso por abrazarla.

Tanteando el terreno posa ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —El "pareces una sombra de ti misma" se le queda anclado en la punta de la lengua.

Meadowes sorbe por la nariz.

—Tenéis un espía en el Departamento—Suelta a bocajarro—. Dumbledore ya ha informado a Moody, todavía no he averiguado quién es, pero eso explicaría el fracaso de las últimas redadas en el Callejón Knockturn.

Las manos de Dearborn se transforman en puños sobre los hombros de la chica ¿Un espía? ¿En el Departamento? No puede ser cierto. Conoce a sus compañeros, confiaría su vida a los demás aurores de la oficina ¿Cómo ha podido uno de ellos traicionarles?

Es un golpe duro, no hay duda, pero no puede ser la noticia que ha hecho que Dorcas acuda a él para no estar sola. Se le ve derrotada y por muy grave que sea que Voldemort haya conseguido infiltrar a uno de los suyos en el brazo armado del Ministerio, no es motivo suficiente para dejarla en ese estado.

—Pero ha pasado algo más ¿No es así?

Ella asiente y su labio tiembla.

—Regulus Black está muerto—Sentencia con voz cansada—. Sé que para ti no significa más que un mortífago menos por el que preocuparse, pero no era tan horrible ¿Sabes? No era como los demás—Se frota la punta de la nariz con el puño del jersey—Claro que le importaba la pureza de sangre, en fin, es… era—Se corrige, con pesar—un Black, pero no era un psicópata como su prima o un sádico como los Carrow—El auror repara en que poco le falta para echarse a llorar—. Era mi amigo, antes de la guerra, antes de esta estúpida marca, antes de todo…Éramos amigos—Caradoc la guía hasta el salón y la obliga a sentarse junto a él en uno de los sofás. No deberían tener esta clase de conversación parados en el recibidor de la casa, como dos estatuas.

No sabe que decirle, Dorcas tiene razón, que Regulus Black este muerto para él implica un dolor de cabeza menos, no sentía ningún tipo de simpatía por el chico, estaba ahí por decisión propia, se convirtió en el enemigo en el momento en que la calavera y la serpiente tocaron su antebrazo. Sabe que Dorcas es leal a la Orden, no se jugaría la vida de ese modo si no lo fuese, pero puede llegar a comprender que en momentos como ese sus sentimientos puedan difuminarse. Como ella misma ha dicho conocía a Black antes de la guerra, es normal que llore a su amigo, no al mortífago en el que acabó convirtiéndose.

—Cuando Rabastan me lo dijo no podría creérmelo—Continúa hablando, ya con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Caradoc contiene una maldición al pensar en el menor de los Lestrange. No le gusta ni un pelo y mucho menos su relación con Meadowes. Está seguro de que ha ocurrido algo entre ellos, algo que puede complicar las cosas aún más, pero no se atreve a preguntar. Todavía no—Hacía días que nadie sabía nada de él, pero podría estar en una misión. A veces el Señor Tenebroso nos impide comunicarnos entre nosotros, para no comprometer el objetivo—Aclara, frotándose los ojos una vez más.

Permanecen en silencio durante unos instantes, Caradoc se limita a acariciarle la espalda no sin cierta vacilación. Nunca ha tenido especial maña en eso de consolar a las personas, es algo que Alice le ha repetido en más ocasiones de las que puede recordar. Pero por la chica está dispuesto a esforzarse lo que haga falta.

Súbitamente, Dorcas alza la cabeza y le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo de vital importancia.

—Rosier estaba destrozado, deberíais estar más alerta que nunca—Advierte, preocupada—Merlín sabe que será capaz de hacer ahora, no es la clase de persona a la que conviene enfrentarse si está alterada, es muy volátil y excesivamente peligroso, no conozco a nadie que sepa manejar las Artes Oscuras como él, ni siquiera Snape—El auror lo sabe, ha tenido algún que otro encontronazo con el muchacho antes, es un arduo oponente, no por nada logró dejar inservible el brazo Edgar Bones en uno de sus primeros duelos. Todos aquellos que se han enfrentado a él saben que no deben subestimarle, está dispuesto a morir matando—Regulus era demasiado importante para él, no va a dejarlo pasar, piensa cazaros a todos y a cada uno, y no creo que sea lo suficientemente misericordioso como para limitarse a usar la maldición asesina. Evan es una verdadera bomba de relojería.

—Un momento ¿Cazarnos?—Dice Caradoc, interrumpiéndola. Hay algo que no le cuadra—¿La Orden está detrás de la muerte de Black? —No lo entiende, hace días que no salen a cumplir ninguna misión, mucho menos a enfrentarse con los mortífagos.

—Dumbledore dice que la Orden no ha tenido nada que ver.

—¿Entonces?

Meadowes titubea.

—No sería el primer mortífago que cae a manos de sus propios compañeros.

—¿Sospechas de alguien?

—No. Y tampoco creo que el culpable se delate. De todas formas, todos creen que el culpable está entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y, pase lo que pase, seguirán creyéndolo—Apoya el rostro sobre sus rodillas—Rabastan estaba tan convencido de que había sido cosa vuestra, para él el asesino de Regulus estaba más que claro—Evita mirarle, de pronto los cachivaches que Podmore tiene desperdigados por el salón le parecen la cosa más interesante del mundo—Sabía que era imposible que la Orden hubiera atacado a Regulus sin que yo lo supiera, pero la lógica de Rab tenía tanto sentido que en su momento…—Se calla.

—Le creíste—Comprende Caradoc al momento, sin tener muy claro como sentirse al respeto.

—Me presente en el cuartel general para hablar con Dumbledore como habíamos previsto antes de enterarme de lo sucedido, pero estaba tan enfadada y tan triste… no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Rabastan nos había dicho, tenía sentido ¿Sabes? Una parte de mí sabía que era ridículo, pero... tenía sentido…—Repite, estupefacta con su propia conducta—¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

El auror le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la acerca para sí.

—Estás en una posición complicada Meadowes, nadie va a juzgarte por…

La pelirroja alza la mano, cortándole.

—Sirius estaba en el cuartel—Prosigue con su relato—bromeando con Pettigrew y Lupin sobre Merlín sabe qué. Las palabras de Rab se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez_ "Ha sido su hermano, ha sido él ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho?"_ —Caradoc apretó los dientes, no le gustaba el cauce que parecía estar a punto de tomar la historia—Te prometo que no sé qué fue lo que me pasó—Asegura, completamente desesperada—, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba encima de él—Su voz se desvanece poco a poco—Le acusé de haber sido el responsable de la muerte de su hermano.

Dearborn maldice por lo bajo.

—Lily y James consiguieron separarme de él justo cuando llegaba Dumbledore. Si hubieras visto sus caras…—Se separa de él y le observa con atención, quizás buscando el fantasma de la misma expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de los Potter.

Buscando miedo, posiblemente; quizás rechazo, sin duda desconfianza, puede que incluso odio.

Pero todo ello en vano, jamás podría sentir algo así por ella.

—¿Crees que me he convertido en una de ellos? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz. Caradoc frunce el ceño ante sus palabras—¿Crees que han acabado corrompiéndome? ¿Qué ya no sé de qué lado estoy en esta guerra?—Por inercia sus dedos buscan el antebrazo donde tiene tatuada la marca tenebrosa, Caradoc los agarra antes de que la alcancen.

—Por supuesto que no—Está indignado, nunca ha escuchado una estupidez más grande en su vida ¡Y eso que trabaja con los gemelos Prewett!—. Todos perdemos los nervios alguna vez, Dorcas, y más en momentos como este. Claro que no debiste atacar a Sirius pero no estabas usando la cabeza—Y todo por culpa de ese malnacido de Lestrange y el efecto tan nocivo que parecía tener sobre ella, que ganas tiene de echarle el guante de una vez. Se frota la barba alejando al mortífago de sus pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que Black lo entenderá si hablas con él, no es tan cabeza de chorlito como parece, no te lo tendrá en cuenta, ya verás —O eso espera, enterarte de la muerte de tu hermano pequeño, por muy mal que os llevéis, mientras te acusan de ser su verdugo no es precisamente una experiencia muy placentera—Y en cuanto a ese sinsentido sobre si eres una de ellos o no—Son sus dedos los que se posan, finalmente, sobre la marca de la chica—Ni se te ocurra siquiera volver a pensarlo ¿Me oyes? Porque no lo eres, eres todo lo opuesto. No importa que la calavera esté en tu brazo, no les perteneces—La chica se muerde el labio y Caradoc se muere de ganas de besarla, pero se contiene, sabe que no es el momento.

—Gracias—Susurra, con sus ojos clavados en los dedos que acarician la marca de antebrazo, está abrumada por la delicadeza del gesto—, aunque creo que ves más en mí de lo que realmente hay.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Veo lo que hay que ver. Una bruja extremadamente valiente capaz de cometer errores, como todos nosotros. Y sin la cual, seguramente, estaríamos aún más jodidos de lo que ya estamos.

No le pasa desapercibido el rubor que colorea las mejillas de la chica. Le besa la frente.

Ahora su rostro esta tan rojo como el estandarte de Gryffindor, no puede evitar notar como su orgullo se infla un poco ante ello.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Iba a hacer albóndigas—Pregunta, cambiando radicalmente de tema, buscando aligerar el ambiente y evitar que Dorcas siga dándole vueltas al asunto.

—Vale—Responde, con cierta timidez.

—Estupendo—Se levanta, la chica le sigue—Quizás puedas llevarte algunas de las que nos sobren para Agripina.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Ya te he dicho que no es mi gata, así que no tengo porque llevarle comida.

—Si lo es. Le has puesto nombre.

—¡Pero si se lo has puesto tú!


	15. Borgin y Burkes (1979)

_Trastienda de Borgin y Burkes, Callejón Knockturn. Londres. Enero de 1979._

Empezaba a hacer frío, Barty se subió el cuello del abrigo para intentar protegerse la garganta al tiempo que se maldecía a sí mismo en voz baja por no hacerle hecho caso a su elfina doméstica y llevarse consigo una bufanda.

Rabastan, solía burlarse de su relación con Winky siempre que tenía oportunidad. Decía que parecía un bebé malcriado incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada sin tener a la elfina pegada a los bajos de su túnica. Lo cual no dejaba de ser bastante irónico ya que Rabastan había crecido rodeado de un ejército de elfos domésticos que siempre le había dado todo hecho.

El Callejón Knockturn estaba especialmente vació aquella tarde, quizás a causa del frío o quizás por obra de las incesante redadas que el Cuerpo de Aurores llevaba a cabo, semana sí semana también, en los locales que se aglutinaban entre sus calles con la esperanza de truncar los planes que los seguidores del Señor Tenebrosos y sus simpatizantes se traían con algunos de los comerciantes.

Todas ellas sin éxito gracias a la excelente labor de Talkalot, quién siempre conseguía ingeniárselas para avisarles de cuando se llevaría a cabo la siguiente incursión de los aurores al otro lado del callejón.

Barty no podía evitar relamerse al pensar en como estaban jugándosela al Ministerio bajo sus propias narices al tener a una de los suyos infiltrada entre sus preciados aurores. Especialmente cada vez que pensaba en la cara que su padre, Bartemius Crouch el próximo candidato a Ministro de Magia, pondría al enterarse.

Aunque seguramente no sería nada comparado con cual sería su reacción al enterarse de que su único hijo, el pequeño Barty, se escabullía cada noche para esconder su rostro bajo una máscara plateada y sembrar el caos con aquellos magos y brujas que tanto le quitaban el sueño.

Si Bartemius no estuviera tan centrado en sus ambiciones políticas y prestará un poco más de atención a aquello que estaba sucediendo en su propia casa, se daría cuenta de que su hijo inventaba excusas cada vez más rebuscadas para desaparecer durante días, que seguía sin mostrar mayores intereses en encontrar un buen trabajo en e Ministerio y que ya apenas se juntaba con las "buenas" familias que se atrevían a alzar la voz contra las atrocidades que estaban sucediendo en el mundo muggle.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la tienda golpeó con sus nudillos sobre el cristal.

El cartel que anunciaba el horario de atención al publico indicaba que el local estaba cerrado pero, aún así, la puerta se abrió al cabo de unos instantes, dejándole pasar.

El tendero, el Señor Borgin, le saludo desde el otro lado del mostrador y con un seco movimiento de la cabeza le indicó donde se encontraba la puerta que le llevaría hacia la trastienda de su tienda. Borgin no portaba la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo como él, ni tampoco participaba en la lucha armada, pero era un entusiasta de las Artes Oscuras y un ferviente defensor de la pureza de la sangre.

Ya en la trastienda de la vieja tienda de antigüedades Barty se topó Bellatrix Lestrange y sus habituales acompañantes.

La bruja, fascinada por entusiasmo juvenil, su devoción hacia el Señor Oscuro y su traición a los ideales de su padre le había acogido como su pupilo casi al instante de conocerle.

Entre el pequeño grupo se encontraban:

Su marido, Rodolphus, a quién Barty no terminaba de agradar del todo, pues consideraba exactamente igual de inmaduro que a su hermano pequeño: Rabastan.

Alecto Carrow; un hombre rubio y altísimo al que no tardo en identificar como Thorfinn Rowle e Igor Karkarov.

—Al fin ha llegado el pequeño polluelo—Habló Karkarov con su marcado acento al verle aparecer—, ahora que estamos todos, Bellatrix, podrías decirnos a que se debe esta improvisada reunión.

La interpelada se atuso la melena y sonrió con jovialidad.

—Vamos a hacerles una visita a unos cuantos traidores a la sangre—Anunció, sin medias tintas—, ya van siendo hora de poner un poco de orden en nuestra comunidad.

Rowle alzó una ceja intrigado.

—¿A quién tienes en mente? —Preguntó al tiempo que se estallaba los nudillos.

Rodolphus sacó un sobre cobrizo salpicado de sangre del bolsillo de su túnica, tenía dibujadas las runas nupciales que solían utilizare en algunas ceremonias matrimoniales en el dorso.

—Los Beaufort van a celebrar una boda este fin de semana—Informó—y la lista de invitados es de lo más interesante.

—Oh me encantan las bodas—Se mofó Alecto—Hace tanto que no voy a una.

—Estoy seguro de que el enlace que preparan los Beaufort será inolvidable—Opinó Karkarov leyendo por encima la invitación de Rodolphus—¿Cuál es el plan?

Bellatrix dio un pequeño saltito al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa llena de polvo para explicar en que consistiría su regalo de bodas.

La emoción recorrió las venas de Barty a cada palabra de la mujer.

Alecto le posó la mano sobre el hombro y apretó con firmeza. Tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos hundidos, la piel excesivamente pálida y el cuerpo diminuto. Le recordaba a un inferí. Pero a pesar de su frágil aspecto, Alecto Carrow era una dama despiadada a la cual no te gustaría encontrarte al otro lado en pleno duelo.

—Crouch—Escupió su apellido como si se tratase de el peor de los insultos—¿Has torturado a alguien alguna vez?

El chico negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que todavía no había tenido oportunidad, en su grupo de amigos solamente Rosier era capaz de conjurar semejante imperdonable con éxito. Barty no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia.

Ante su respuesta, la sonrisa de la bruja se ensancho.

—¿Sabes chico? Siempre he querido dedicarme a la docencia—Aumentó el agarre sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de Barty chispearon con curiosidad.

Si en algo coincidían todos sus profesores de Hogwarts era en que era un alumno especialmente aplicado.

* * *

**Nota:** es un poco rollo que FFnet solo te deje seleccionar a cuatro personajes en la sección de protagonistas. Rosier, Rab, Dorcas y Reg son los que más peso he decidido que tengan, pero no son los únicos que se van a dejar caer por aquí.


	16. Residencia Longbottom (1981)

_Residencia de la familia Longbottom. __Blackpool, Lancashire. Noviembre de 1981._

El rostro de Rabastan estaba cubierto de pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre, a sus pies Frank Longbottom se estremecía de dolor.

A su espalda Bellatrix se reía, disfrutando de los gritos desesperados de su mujer y el llanto de su hijo pequeño. Eran carcajadas medio huecas y medio de niña traviesa.

—Muy bien Rabastan muy bien—Celebró—¿Has visto Rodolphus? —Señaló los cortes que la había causado al hombre durante la tortura, y que no dejaban de supurar sobre su piel, con uno de sus largos dedos—¡Es un verdadero artista! ¿Habías visto alguna vez unos cortes tan limpios?

A Rabastan se le escapo la respuesta de su hermano.

Su cuñada se acercó a su víctima y se agachó para jalarlo del cuello de la camisa.

—Eres patético, Longbottom—Escupió, dejándole caer de nuevo al suelo—una maldita farsa—Bellatrix no era muy dada a golpear a sus víctimas, era un método demasiado muggle para su gusto, pero no pudo contenerse y le propició una patada al mago sobre el pecho—¿Dónde está el Señor Tenebroso? ¡¿Que habéis hecho con é?l! —Chilló. La repuesta del auror le resultó ininteligible, lo que no hizo más que aumentar el cabreo de Bellatrix.

—_¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! _—Aulló sin piedad.

Los gritos del hombre no lograron ensordecer a su hijo, quien sobre los brazos de Barty balbuceaba en dirección a sus padres, todavía demasiado joven para comprender que estaba pasando realmente.

—Frank…Frank.. —Gemía su mujer, a merced de la varita de Rodolphus.

Longbottom se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los brazos sacudiéndosele en ligeros espasmos. Bellatrix se centró entonces en ella.

—Oh Alice, dulce Alice…—Chasqueó la lengua—, dime ¿Qué ha hecho el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore con el Señor Tenebroso? —Insistió—¿Dónde lo retiene vuestra ridícula Orden?

—En ninguna parte—Respondió con desprecio—. Está muerto Lestrange, muerto. Asúmelo de una vez—A pesar de las circunstancias la bruja esbozo el fantasma de una sonrisa burlesca—El hijo de James y Lily acabo con él.

—¡Mientes! —Bellatrix la abofeteó—Un crío jamás podría vencer al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos ¡Mentirosa! —Alzo la varita—¿Dónde está?

—En el infierno.

—¿Cómo te atreves? _¡Crucio!_

La mujer gruñó con dolor.

—Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo Alice, y vas a responderme con la verdad. Mi paciencia tiene un límite…—El hijo de los Longbottom interrumpió su discurso con un potente berrido.

—¡Barty, haz que el crío se calle de una vez!

—¡No! —Gritó su madre—A Neville no, por favor, no le hagáis daño—Suplicó, desesperada—, por favor.

—No le haremos nada a Neville si nos dices donde está nuestro Señor—Habló Rodolphus esta vez.

—No puedo deciros nada porque no hay nada que decir—Forcejeó con el mortífago, intentando incorporarse—Por favor, por favor…—La mujer escudriño el rostro de sus verdugos, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Rabastan—, Por favor…—Volvió a rogar.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en los oídos de Rabastan y su mente se encargó de repetirlas de nuevo, sin embargo, no era la voz de Alice Longbottom la que estaba escuchando. Era otra muy distinta.

Era la voz de Dorcas.

"_Rab, por favor…"_

Bellatrix seguía gritándole a la mujer.

"_Rab, por favor…"_

—Barty—Llamó, silenciando a Bellatrix. Su voz, más potente que nunca, resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, vibrando con autoridad—Llévate al niño a su cuarto—Miró a su madre—. No le haremos daño.

—Rabastan—Advirtió su hermano—¿Qué haces?

El joven le ignoró.

—¡Ahora! —Crouch vaciló, pero terminó por obedecer. Bellatrix protestaba tras él.

—¿Qué pretendes Rabastan? Tú no puedes tomar esa decisión.

—¡Cállate! —Bramó. No sabía a quién le estaba dedicando esas palabras si a la mortífaga o al recuerdo de Dorcas. De lo único de lo que era consciente era de que se estaba asfixiando, tenía que ponerle fin a aquello cuanto antes.

Rabastan se acuclilló frente a Alice.

—¿Tenéis o no tenéis al Señor Tenebroso detenido contra su voluntad?

—Estoy harta de repetirlo, da igual las veces que me torturéis, la respuesta no va a cambiar.

—Contesta a la pregunta.

—No. Habéis perdido. Voldemort está muerto, la Orden ha ganado.

"_Estáis acabados. La Orden del Fénix ganará esta guerra"._

Rabastan apretó los dientes.

"_Tienes que sentirlo. El secreto de las maldiciones imperdonables no es otro que ese, tienes que sentir apoderarse de tu cuerpo el deseo de querer herir al otro, tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo, Rab?". _Silbó, esta vez, la voz de Rosier en sus recuerdos.

Lo que más había deseado Rabastan era a Dorcas, y ella le había traicionado.

Lo único que deseaba ahora era venganza.

—¿Es tú ultima respuesta?

—Sí.

—Comprendo _¡Crucio! _—Alice Longbottom cayó retorciéndose al lado del tembloroso cuerpo de su marido.


End file.
